


Past encounters

by seriousfangirl97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But also, Eruhan, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Who knows how this will happen, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/pseuds/seriousfangirl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story I am currently working on.<br/>Reincarnation AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A young girl opens her laptop, along with a few books. Two are filled with scientific theories, one is filled with historical information, stories, and images. Her books are all tattered and a have a couple of coffee stains, but that doesn't bother her. She props her books and laptop onto her bed and lays down in front of them, a small smile and a look of concentration in place of the scowl she had a few minutes ago.

  
She pressed the power on button of her computer and watched as it started up, the fans whirring to life. The screen's vibrant colors and quiet hum filled her dark room. She laid on her stomach and propped her upper body with her forearms. "Let's see if I can find someone new...what was his name? Mabit? ....Damn these dreams..."

  
Once the computer turned on completely, an electronic Female voice spoke. "Welcome Back, Zoë Hange. Please enter your password."

  
Zoë smiled and typed in her password, her older tech savvy friends had helped her set up the software and coding for the AI that assisted her with simple tasks such as writing articles for her (former) high school.

  
The girl opened several tabs, one of them consisting of her favorite online artist, M.B. They were approachable and always kind to her and his other followers on the blog he ran. There was always a sense of familiarity whenever she went on M.B's blog. He had drawn a multitude of ideas and scenarios from her dreams, helping her organize her thoughts in the process.

  
The second tab she had opened up was her favorite social media website. It had allowed her to accidentally find a person she had seen in her dreams, or rather, had seen his name. Michael Zacharias, Mike for short. She had seen the name 'Mike Zacharias' several times and had a faint calm, yet unsettling feeling whenever she said his name aloud. He was a few years her senior and was currently engaged to a sweet woman who went by the name Nanaba Zeventum.

  
Now the third tab was consisted of her online music player, already playing one of her favorite rock songs.

The final tab was opened up to a person finder she had found, seeing how it was helpful with the findings of another group of people she had dreamt with. They were called Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, and Armin Arlert. She speaks to them regularly through text and were currently making plans to meet up for the first time. Apparently, Armin Lived a few blocks away and they were to meet the next day.

  
Zoë smiled to herself and searched up the name 'Mabit' hoping it would pop up. "Crap... So it isn't 'Mabit' maybe it was...mo-Moblit!" She exclaimed, smiling involuntarily. She typed in the name, immediately receiving several results. A few had pictures of older men and women with the last name Moblit. She stopped when her heart began to beat a bit faster, so subtly that anyone who wasn't in-tune with their body wouldn't have noticed the slight irregularity. She smiled and took a deep breath subconsciously and clicked the profile. Zoë released the breath she was holding and chuckled. "I found you...Moblit...Moblit Berner!"


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day. The day Zoë would meet with one-third of the group of friends she had been texting with. She wondered what Armin would sound like. How exactly would he look like? Seeing how Mike had a picture from a few years ago on his profile, Zoë had expected Armin to at least look a bit older in person. She had her mind open to all possibilities.

  
They planned to meet in the afternoon at their local café. Zoë turned on her cell phone and went to her the online music app, pressing the "today's hits" button.

  
She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, The music blaring out of her phone. She sang along, a bit off key, but still just as enthusiastic as the singer. She hopped out of the shower and rushed into her bedroom. "I can't feel my face when I'm with youuu-oh!" She stubbed her toe against her armoire as she dried herself off. After hopping around and spewing quiet curses for a moment, she managed to pull out a pair of jeans and her favorite sweater. She slipped on her clothes and after struggling for a moment with her hair she rushed out of her room.

  
"Shit shit shit...I'm late..." Zoë's mother popped her head out of the bedroom doorway and frowned.

"Late for what, honey? Got a date?" Zoë's mother tapped her daughter on the head "Well whatever it is, watch your language dear and stay safe."

She thanked her mother and rushed out, plugging in her headphones and grabbing her keys.

The cool Autumn breeze blew by, sending an involuntary shiver through Zoë. oh, how she hated the cold yet loved the change. Autumn was as beautiful as spring. It also marked the passing of her birthday. She dug her phone into her jacket pocket and pushed her keys into her jeans. She looked at the book in her hand, a small journal her father had surprised her with a few years ago. One that she has decided to put to use in recording little inquiries she has about the past, short stories and a multitude of scribbling of random thoughts. She looked up and smiled.

She arrived at the café a few minutes later and she looked around spotting golden hair in a Bob cut. She walked up to her person of interest and tapped their shoulder. "You're Armin, right?"

The blond boy looked up at Zoë and smiled. "Miss Hange?"

She sat down and smiled at Armin.

"It's great to finally meet you, Miss Hange."

Zoë laughed and waved her hand dismissively at Armin. "No need to add the 'miss'... You don't have to be polite with me."

  
Armin sipped on his tea and looked around the café. "They'll want to meet you soon. They're ecstatic over finding you."

Zoë nodded. "As am I. There is much we need to discuss. Have you met others?"

Armin shook his head. "My grandfather is a bit particular about me meeting with strangers with me being fourteen and all... He doesn't know I came here to meet you, only to grab a tea."

Zoë chuckled and nodded. "I know how that feels...I've already met with Nanaba and Mike! I can't wait for you guys to meet."

Armin stared down at his tea and smiled timidly.

"Z-Zoë... Is it true what you said? That you dreamt scenarios similar to the nightmares I've had? I would like to hear them sometime..."

Zoë's eyes gleamed with anticipation. "Umm... You know that sensation you get whenever you meet someone new and feel like you've known them forever? You might have felt it when you met Mikasa and Eren."

Armin nods. "Like you feel excitement, but its calming and-" Armin felt a hand on his shoulder, and cringed slightly.  
Zoë looked up, tilting her head to the side. "Ah, you must be Eren!"

Armin relaxed and watched as Eren took a seat beside him, smiling sheepishly.

Eren frowned slightly looking at Armin. "You should have told me you were meeting today..."

Armin sighed exasperatedly. "I _did_ tell you, and Mikasa yesterday..."

Zoë sat back and giggled, causing both boys to look at her.

Eren blushed lightly, puffing his cheeks out and slightly glaring at Zoë. "What are you laughing at?"

She smiled and spoke giddily. "You two are so adorable. Ah, I'm sorry, Eren..."

Armin Blushed brightly at the remark.

The teens spoke with each other for the next hour, discussing when to meet up next, and mentioning new things that have happened in their lives that sorta seem to match their dreams and gut feelings.

They went their own ways, Eren walked Armin home; Eren acting a bit jealous since Armin did not pay as much attention to him as he did to Zoë. Zoë jogged back home, in time for dinner. Though it was not needed, She attempted to hide her giddiness to the best of her ability.

The idle chat between her parents had forced her to eat faster and hop out of the dining room, and rush to her room. There, she wrote in her journal, recalling the day's events.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one sentence summary:
> 
> Zoë dreams of the day the survey corps won the human vs. titan war
> 
> Also, i have separated the change from subconscious to conscious awareness with dashes. :)  
> enjoooooooooooooooooy

_Grass, Blood, searing pain, and Tears. Her leg was bitten off and her right arm was broken. She cried passionately for once. She's cried before, plenty of times. Most of those times were halfheartedly because it was expected of her._

  
_They had made it. They succeeded. She heard hundreds of voices screaming praise of their accomplishment. She cried because she was able to see the end. They did it. What "it" was, she did not recall. She could not recall, but they did it._

  
_She stopped her crying, closing her eyes and sighing tiredly. Hair had tickled her face, forcing her to open her eyes once more. Hovering over her face was the face of a friend. A Person she had not known all her life, one of those never existed, not for people like her. But this person, he hardened his exterior, so others couldn't break him. But like all pieces of armor, there were weak spots, and she knew every one of his, as he did hers. He Smiled, for the first time, he had genuinely smiled. Not a smirk or a halfhearted grin, filled with pain. This smile was filled with a hidden happiness. A smile she had almost seen when he was half drunk and confessing his feelings towards her. It was his smile, that brought her to tears once again._

_He had leaned down to her ear and spoke quietly, his whisper almost as audible as the soft breeze that blew past. "Four Eyes...I love You"_

_He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers, his body falling limp, his weight pushing her into the dirt drenched in the blood of their comrades as well as their own blood. The pain surrounding her knee shot up her leg, spreading through her body. He had been using the last of his strength to apply pressure to her bleeding leg._  
_She began to wail, screaming out not from the physical pain, but rather because of the overbearing emotions she had begun feeling once she opened her eyes. She wrapped her one good arm around the bloodied, warm corpse above her. The limp, dirty body that was once so clean and rigid, the body that had often melted under her touch as she did when he touched her. Her body shook, her wails stifling as her body entered shock. One of her closest subordinates and friends had rushed over to her upon hearing her cries. His shouts were inaudible because all that she had heard in her shocked state were his last three words. Those words he had told her only a handful of times, now repeating over and over in her mind._

_" I love you...I love you...I love you I love you I love you I love youIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou..."_

_She came out of shock once she felt hands trying to tear hers away from her lover's corpse. She began kicking and screaming, her blood splashing on her subordinate's uniform and face. A few of her comrades rushed forward, tearing her lover away from her and hoisting her onto a gurney. she then felt a hand across her face, the sting on her cheek. she looked up and saw her friend and commander. His face stern as he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "We have to take you back to camp. I promise he will be there." She calmed down, looking over at her lover, seeing his eyes were open, tears staining his cheeks as he kept his eyes on her. He mouthed her name, the last thing she saw was his peaceful visage. Then darkness took over her vision._

  
Zoë woke up in a frenzied state, her body shaking as she looked around her darkened bedroom. She began crying, sobbing quietly, feeling for her leg and subsequently releasing a shaky sigh. Everything was there, her body was intact and clean. She squinted, trying to look at her alarm clock, and when that failed she opted to use her phone, the bright light momentarily blinding her.

"F-four thirty-nine....fuck."

Zoë turned on her bedside lamp and reached for her journal that had fallen off of her bed, sometime throughout the night. she opened to a new page and began to write her dream down, jotting down every bit of information she remembered.

Once she finished a few minutes later she sat up, a light blush on her cheeks. "That man...second time I've him..." she shook her head, standing up and heading to the shower, bringing her phone with her, playing soft instrumental covers of her favorite songs that always helped relax her nerves after a stressful dream. She let the water fall down her hair, around every curve of her body, a frown present on her face. she placed her head against the cool tiled surface of the shower wall, closing her eyes.

Her thoughts directed her back to the dream, allowing her to focus on her dream self's lover. Steel blue eyes surrounded by short, dark brown hair. A thin nose and otherwise soft facial features, giving him an almost boyish appearance. He had a few, almost unnoticeable, wrinkles on his forehead, most likely from years of frowning. she tried to remember his lips, biting her own when she was unable to remember his smile. Perhaps it was better this way.

  
She untangled her hair quickly, closing the shower valve, sighing irritably as she stepped out into the cool air of the bathroom. She stared into the mirror, frowning at herself. she tried hard to remember the name of her past lover, cursing quietly when she failed to recall his name. Zoë dried off and made her way back into her bedroom, her phone blaring out the instrumental version of Bohemian Rhapsody. She turned it off, and collapsed back onto the bed, covering herself as she fell back asleep.

The rest of her sleep did not bring about any more dreams, It did, however, bring one phrase, in a distorted voice. Now, this voice was distorted in the sense that it sounded like an amalgam of two male voices.

"I'll always love you, Hange Zoë."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I can't say I cried while writing this, because I didn't. Rather I smiled, and when i posted it, i began to cackle.  
> I'm sowwy (n3n)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not so typical day for miss Zoë Hange.  
> I wrote this chapter mostly to show the difference between the Hange we know & love, and the teenage Zoë living in our modern world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're uncomfortable with any form of sexual harassment, please don't read.

Zoë stood outside of her favorite café, standing in front of the bus stop, waiting patiently for the bus to arrive. It had been running late, but she didn't care as she sipped on her coffee, rocking slightly to the beat of her music.

  
A few dollar cabs passed by, tempting her to hail one, yet the recent news of a speeding dollar cab's route ending in the death of six people kept her hand down.  
The bus finally arrived, she stepped on after an elderly lady and her grandchildren stepped off. Putting in her MetroCard, she hummed quietly, bidding the bus driver a good morning to which she received no reply. She rolled her eyes as the bus started while she walked to her seat. She grunted quietly and sat down, looking out the window, humming quietly along to the song playing on her phone.

Arriving at the train station about a half hour later, she rushed to the platform, discarding her empty cup. Her train was set to leave for two minutes, causing her to rush to the turnstile, swiping her MetroCard quickly. After a few failed attempts she got through and rushed down to the platform.  
Zoë entered the train, walking over to her favorite spot on any train she took, the wall at the end of the car. She looked through her phone, the subway's sounds evading her as she listened to music in the somewhat crowded train. She leaned against the side of the train car, nestled in a comfortable corner. She looked up at her phone as the train slowed, to see the current stop. She hummed contently as she realized only a dozen stops remained to reach her favorite bookshop. Why it had to be so far away from her house, she didn't know. But it was well worth it.

A few people entered the train car, holding onto the rail near her.  
A man had stood next to her, keeping his balance as he leaned against the door that led to the other cars. She looked back down to her phone. She had noticed the stranger next to her had been gazing at her, yet she kept looking down and backed up, sinking into her corner.  
Another stop, more people filing in, he moved closer.

The stranger kept staring at her, she kept looking down, her phone now away. Next stop, she was switching cars. She suddenly felt claustrophobic, and even though there was still enough elbow room, he was so close to her. Suddenly, she felt his cold, cigarette scented breath against her face, causing her to back up. The people around them had kept going about their business, a person noticed how uncomfortable Zoë was, yet the woman looked down to her book, feeling slightly ashamed she couldn't help.  
Suddenly, his hand was on her hip. She moved, his hand following her. His hand began to trail lower, he moved closer, almost completely against her, his hand now reaching back towards her ass, gripping it grossly. Tears began to stream down her face, beginning to cry, as he moved his hand lower. A rough hand forced her to look up at her harasser's face, which had shown complete pleasure. He had been grinning, yellowing teeth shown to her as a monster would do to frighten a child at night.

He had been grinning.

Had.

A knee had appeared from between the harasser's legs, moving up at an extremely fast pace, striking the man hard, forcing him to retract his hands from Zoë. She moved away quickly as he tumbled towards her, looking up in time to see a teenager of a stature shorter than hers.

He frowned, crossing his arms, looking straight at her. "What the hell? Next time, do something!? I won't be there to stop it."

  
She stared at him, tears still streaming down her face, eyes wide. People around them began to grow uncomfortable, due to his yelling and her tears. The teenager had stared at her angrily for a moment, the train stopping. He turned from her and rushed out, cursing quietly at the people who didn't give him space to leave the train car. Zoë continued staring at him, rushing after him a moment later. She stood on the platform, walking when she spotted him. She was so close to him. "H-hey! Wait!" She called out to him, yet he couldn't hear her, her voice obscured by the hundreds of other voices, the sounds of a train opposite their platform arriving, and hundreds of more voices. He was within arms reach when a group of people had gotten in her way.

She clenched her Hand, feeling a small button in it. Zoë stood in the center of the platform, shocked, as people pushed and paraded around her.

She had found _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stressful as this was, I wrote it out to introduce our next character as well as to show a couple flaws in our modern society that get on my nerves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really appreciate all the attention this fic has gotten, like you guys are motivating me to make time for it in my somewhat busy routine. 
> 
> Okay so I'm using real life references, like   
> Even though I don't have a favorite bookstore other than Barnes and Noble, I do have a store I'm interested in going to. That's where I've placed the setting for this chapter.

Zoë looked down at the button in her hand, twirling it in her fingers, treating it as though it were glass. She was currently situated in a corner of her bookshop. The floor beneath her was cold yet she stayed propped up against the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest. 

"Hange? Everything alright? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." One of her favorite shop keepers said quietly, kneeling in front of her. She smiled slightly, glancing up at him, momentarily. "Its only been two minutes, Erwin." 

Erwin frowned, quickly snatching the button from her and standing up, smirking. "You're neglecting me for a button? You must really hate me." Zoë stood up placing a hand at her hip and sticking out her right hand. "Erwin, can I get the pin back?" Erwin pouted, shaking his head and placing the pin-back button in his pocket. "I won't give it back until you tell me what made you cry and how you got the pin. You've kept quiet for far too long." 

She bit her bottom lip, weighing the odds of successfully pickpocketing him and going with the easier method of just recalling the earlier events. She sighed, dejected, holding his hand as she pulled him to his cashier's post. Zoë sat on the counter, Erwin sitting down on the stool in front of her, looking up at her. 

She recounted the incident that had occurred in subway that morning, including the description of the man that had saved her. 

Erwin listened intently, only looking away when he had to tend to checking out a customer's books, carrying Zoë out of the way. He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. "You know, you're lucky he was there. But you've got to learn self defense already... You're going off to college soon and we won't be around each other as much." Zoë smiled, smiling. "That was a given." Erwin flicked her forehead, smirking. "Shut up. That guy does sound like him. Are you sure its him? You might have seen someone who kind of resembled him and your mind could have added some features. " She shook her head. "Its him. I know it. Now can I get my pin back?" 

Erwin smiled, pulling the pin out of his pocket and holding it over his head. "You'll have to take it from me." Zoë crossed her arms, frowning. "Erwin Smith. You give me my pin now." He chuckled shaking his head. "You're cute when you're mad. Anyways I'm taller and stronger than you. You'll have to make me give you the pin." Zoë smirked, walking over to him, wrapping her arms around Erwin as she hugged him. "Pleaaaase Erwin?" He kept his hand raised, looking down at her, blushing lightly. She began to squeeze him, her grip getting tighter, until he yelped out and dropped the button on the counter. She released her grip, leaning and flicking his forehead then giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're the best friend a girl can have. " 

Zoë looked at the pin, analyzing its surface to see if there were any scratches   
on the clean, slightly smudged bronze surface. The pin had a wings of freedom insignia on it, beneath it the name "Ackerman" etched into it's surface. "Ackerman...Mikasa!" 

Erwin stood behind her, leaning down and placing his head on her shoulder "You know if you keep thinking aloud in public, people will start thinking you're crazy. " Zoë scoffed quietly, tilting her head to him and spoke quietly. "You know I don't give a rat's ass about what people think. Most of them are hypocrites."

Erwin chuckled, swaying her gently. She turned around in his grip, hugging him. "God, how is it that you're still taller than me and stronger?! You're fucking younger than me...." He kissed her forehead, laughing quietly. "I'm only a year younger than you...Genetics, Hange. You of all people know that. Miss former humanity smartest." She bit his chin, frowning. "fuck off..." 

Erwin winced, nuzzling her. "Is that any way for a young lady to speak? Maybe I should give you a lesson on etiquette.~" Zoë rolled her eyes, leaning against his chest. "My last etiquette lesson ended with sex. I'm sure you didn't mind." He bit his lip, looking at her. "You didn't complain...So once he says he's who he says he's your guy from the past, are we going to stop this thing we have?" He closed his eyes and Felt as she turned around. "I see. Too bad you didn't save your virginity for him, too." Zoë blushed brightly, crossing her arms and pouting, looking away from him. "W-well, I believe virginity is a damn lie. We're fucked by life the minute we're born. " A woman chuckled, placing her books on the counter. "Ain't that the truth. " 

Erwin rung up his costumer, Zoë looked up at the woman, gasping. "Oh my God, Nanaba! What are you doing here?!" Nanaba smiled, looking at Erwin and hugging Zoë once she made her way around the counter. "I don't live too far from here... I go to NYU after all. So who's this person you haven't told me about?" 

Zoë remained silent, handing her the pin. "Ackerman. You don't think, oh my god the captain!" Zoë smiled. "I can't remember anything about him but his face and this feeling I get when I think of him, you called him captain... I guess that's his nickname now."

Not too far away Mike appeared, smiling when he spotted Nanaba and Zoë. "Well hello short people. Hello slightly shorter Person." Nanaba Elbowed Mike, rolling her eyes. "Short we may be but we a punch." Mike and Erwin nodded, chuckling as they did their handshake, making Zoë roll her eyes. "You two are annoying..." Once they finished, Erwin wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck gently, causing Zoë to giggle quietly. "But you love us." Erwin said quietly against the crook of her neck.   
She smiled, Shivering lightly "That I do."

Zoë thought for a moment. Did she really love him? She felt happy around him, perfectly fine. She loved that, the way everything felt Perfect, but at the same time she wanted a bit of chaos. She wanted a bit of edge, not just the smooth ideal nature. She wanted something that felt real, not from a book. But she pretended, And he knew she was pretending.

But he loved her. Held her whenever he could. He always made her smile, because, oh god did he love her smile. From the lines that appeared around her lips to the curve of her lips, he loved how her one barely noticeable crooked tooth showed everytime she bit her lips and the sounds she made. He wasn't pretending. Especially not when he said "I love you" because He did. She would tell him "I love you" back and that was enough for him. 

Half an hour later, Erwin closed down the shop, for a much needed lunch break. Nanaba, and Zoë were situated around a small, round table nestled away from the windows. Erwin and Mike came back from the restaurant, setting the food down. Mike sat down beside Nanaba, Erwin beside Zoë. "Cool, you guys got Cole's this time! Did you get me my burger, Erwin?" Erwin nodded, handing her a styrofoam container. 

"So why is it that you're the only one here today, Erwin?" Mike asked as he took out the food from their bags. Erwin smiled sheepishly. "Today is usually our slow day, so boss decided to let me work..." Nanaba looked over at Zoë and Erwin, frowning. "Wait...today's Wednesday. Why are you guys not in school?" Zoë grinned, opening her container. "Well, we are home schooled. I was excelling at all the crap they gave me at school. I graduated highschool a year early and I'm taking college course right now. I thought I told you..." Erwin sighed contently, opening his container, digging into his burger. "Erwin on the other hand is still taking highschool courses. But its because he didn't get along with the students or teachers..." Nanaba and Mike laughed. "That we knew." 

For a moment they ate quietly, enjoying each others company, something they felt was just the right thing to do. They had memories of each other from another lifetime, gliding through the air, working together, living together. Despite the age difference they currently had, they were the best of friends Just as they had been in the other life. 

Zoë looked down at the Necklaces that attached Mike and Nanaba's rings. They didn't get married exactly. They're together and stick together, acting as a married couple without the binds of any legal papers or a ceremony to publicly state they are to be stuck together. They were already attached to each other, through their souls, so attached that physical proof wasn't needed. 

She smiled to herself. That is what she felt when she saw him earlier. That's why she's searching so desperately for him and the friends of her former self. She doesn't feel whole without them. They're connected and they feel it, she can feel it. She was slowly finding them, scattered pieces to a puzzle that she so desperately wanted whole. 

But will it ever be completed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, every place I mention is real, except for the café from the second chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay! So a recap of the places I never been to yet managed to reference because of the beautiful internet:
> 
> New York University -Manhattan  
> Bookcourt - Brooklyn   
> Cody's ale house grill. -Brooklyn 
> 
> If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm making the story wrap around New York City. There are multiple reasons...Can you guess why, lovies?~ 
> 
> Also, Nanaba is still in college, working on getting her Ph.D. in Psychology. J
> 
> The menu for Cody's ale house and grill is below: http://www.allmenus.com/ny/brooklyn/150782-codys-ale-house-grill/menu/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoë goes to her college and gets a couple of nice surprises

She would have taken the traditional yellow cab, but she didn't have enough money for the two dollar-seventy five a mile car ride. Going to the college where she got her classes from was a bit annoying. She had to take two buses and the trip was an hour and a half, alone. She could have asked nanaba to accompany her, but the trip would be out of her way. She probably could have asked her cousin Lynne but she was probably too busy at work. She mounted the bus, paying her fare and sat near the back, prepping herself for the almost two hour journey. She looked down and opened her journal, flipping to the first page, reading through it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

January 1st, 2014  
So many diverse people. Everyone believes in so many diverse things. Almost no one seems to remember the walls in Germany that were up two thousand years ago. The only people are us. The people I've gathered and had become friends with the past year.

It's new years day, the night of which I spent alone...My mother busy at work and who knows where the hell my father was...probably drinking with some whores. 

Aside from this alone feeling I get, I want to see my friends. The ones I remember from my dreams. The ones that I had stuck through thick and thin, relying on each other. I have no interest in the current people around me. These people call me an eccentric, which I am. But the way they say it is filled with malice and envy. I used to walk the halls of school everyone staring at me, until I reached my classes, where I sat near the teacher's table because it was the only way for them to notice the bullying that was directed at me. 

I wrote about this moment because it empowers me to find my friends. My soul mates, if you will. They're extremely important to me and in my dreams, they were genuine people. I hope the years that have gone by didn't cause them to change. It would be nice to find that person that I dreamt about a night ago (See the previous three pages.)  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Zoë bit her lip, turning two sheets back, looking at the right page. It's almost been two years since she wrote this entry, she hummed quietly, feeling the papers texture between her fingers. She knew what the contents of the first page were. Descriptions of what ever it was she saw most prominent in the dreams.  
In this dream, she had seen him, the Captain as her friends nicknamed him. 

They had shown a fondness for the captain whenever they spoke of him, saying things like "Humanity's strongest" or " foul mouthed short man with good intentions." Even Eren remembered the captain as humanity's best soldier and best father figure until the end. 

Zoë smiled sadly, wishing so desperately to remember these bits and pieces of information on her own. However much she wanted to remember, she couldn't. She was running on little more than a feeling.

That person I saw could have been anyone. It most definitely wasn't your former lover, the captain. It can't be. Look at how quickly he left, did you see how annoyed he was? You surely saw that look on his face, as if you were a chore. What if that is your captain but he doesn't want you, maybe he's glad he hasn't found him? Will you just ruin everything for someone else because you're afraid to let go of the past? Is this past even yours? What about Erwin?! He loves you and you're throwing that away for some stranger? What if you end up losing both of them? I Can't lose them. I won't. I Cleary told Erwin about my feelings on day one. He's the one that reminds me when I get too into it. You're going to lose them. God you're such a damn disappointment. You aren't even humanity's smartest anymore. You're just Zoë Hange: Girl with an alcoholic stepfather and a mother who tries her best to keep her crying down. You're a disgrace for not helping your mother. No...I've offered my help and she didn't take it. I still go out of my way to protect her. I've been hurt and scarred for it. You know what Erwin's right... So is my captain. I need to learn how to protect myself...so I can protect the people I love. 

That person I saw was him. I saw the look in his eyes, that same look he gave me in both dreams. He's here in New York. Its a blessing for that. I want to find him. I will find him. 

She looked up from the journal to change her music station on Pandora, putting away her items into her book bag that always carried her bare necessities. 

Zoë got off the bus, and began to wait for the second bus. Her thoughts continued fighting against each other, her façade remaining placid. The bus arrived ten minutes later, a throng of people exiting it. She stepped into the bus after an elderly couple and their friends mounted the bus, glad to hear a good morning from the bus driver after she said it. She sat down near the front, bringing up the volume of her music once more. She decided to listen to deep house music, as she watched the stops go by. 

She hopped off the bus and crossed the street to her college. She walked through the campus, seeing groups of people walk together, laughing and talking loudly. There had also been a number of lone people either rushing to class or on their phones. She entered the Kiely building, the one of the colleges landmarks and walked up the steps. She walked up to the second floor and down the hall, standing by a door that had a makeshift sign. Why she had to be here, she didn't know. The purpose of "online courses" was to not visit the school hosting the course on the web... It was supposed to be some sort of welcoming to new online students, and Zoë was invited as a leading student to say a few words into a camera about the online experience. In the email she received, she was notified of this being a grand experience to help new students know their college is as influential as the city its in.

In her head she was going to speak a group of new students, yet in reality she was sitting in front of a camera, a small panel of words and multiple lights blaring into her face. A young woman in charge of her hair and make up had redid her hair and applied lipstick, making Zoë uncomfortable. "Nothing's wrong with my hair..." The woman smiled, nodding. "I couldn't agree more, but "Mister Director" wanted you to look much more appealing...all I did was let your hair down and tie a few locks back. And the lipstick is new by the way, if you like it I'll let you keep it." The woman giggled, focusing on Zoë's lips. 

"You're a student, right? I-I'm a student too...a freshman Majoring in visual arts as you can s-see." Zoë watched the artist in training speaking, once she was done reapplying lipstick. "I'm a freshmen, majoring in general psychology. Why are you nervous? You're stuttering and you don't seem to have a speaking tick." The woman raised her eyes to Zoë and smiled. "It's nice to see you again, humanity's smartest. Do you remember me?" Zoë shook her head, smiling sadly. "I was one of your pupils back after the beasts were obliterated. You taught a group of people and I, handing down your knowledge before you were killed... That knowledge has stuck with me, but that's about it." Zoë smiled, hugging her closely. "I'm sorry, can I ask your name?" The woman smiled, moving back and gently blotting Zoë's lips. "My name's Annette. My friends are together and we would love to hang out with you sometime. Did you manage to find the cute blond man? I-I believe he was your commander." Zoë smiled, nodding as she blushed lightly. "He's a bit younger than we are. Though, if I remember correctly, you had a thing for him back then. I'll let you know when he's single." Zoë said, giggling. Annette smiled timidly, blushing brightly. 

About an hour and a half later, Zoë was free. She rushed out of the building and  
Began walking around the campus. She smiled, watching the people go by, reaching into her back pocket and pulled out the small pin. "Ackerman... I really gotta ask Mikasa about this..." She kept staring down at the pin, walking onto the path of a man who was looking down at his phone, for only a short moment.  
They bumped into each other, the Zoë falling on top of the man. She remained over him, searching for her pin. "I'm so, so, so sorry! I, uh, wasn't watching where I was goi- oh holy shit... Captain?" He looked up at her, his eyes wide. "Zoë? What the hell are you doing here?" She stood up, pulling him up to his feet and quickly embracing him. "Oh my god, do you have any idea how hard it was to find you?! You were the man that saved me the other day...after that I tried so hard, well I tried before but oh my god!" Levi leaned down and picked up the pin she was looking for, raising a brow. "You should really learn how to fight again...defend yourself." "I will but holy hell, I've got to tell the others. Nanaba, Mike, Erwin they're all going to be so-oh my god...Erwin..." Zoë stayed quiet, analyzing Levi as he led her towards the Eastern end of the campus,  
Somewhat glad that there was a clean Chinese take-out that had become his favorite food source. 

Once inside, Levi ordered two of his favorite dishes and sat down at the one table the restaurant had. "You've been quiet. Don't tell me you've gone mute." Zoë shook her head. "I'm just thinking..." Levi watched her, raising a brow. "It would be weird if you weren't. So, you've met others?" Zoë smiled, nodding. "Yup, and they all want to meet you. But be warned, Nanaba and Mike are older, Erwin is younger. The Shiganshina trio are younger than us still, but oh my god I can't believe I found you..." Levi smirked, nodding. "You better believe it, I'm here to stay. When I said I would love you forever back then, I fucking meant it. You're stuck with me, Zoë." Zoë laughed, nodding. "I don't mind that at all...wait, you called me Zoë and not Hange like everyone else did...Even Erwin..." Levi stood from the table and took the bagged food and held the door open for Zoë, who followed behind him, biting her lip. "we're eating this at my dorm. Okay? Then we can talk all that we need to."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank those who have kept reading on and those who have commented. Your feedback is greatly appreciated and I'm happy for my brain child to receive recognition. :D

Levi sat across from her at the table, serving her a plate of house special noodles and handing her a pair of stainless steel chopsticks. "I called you Zoë and not Hange because that's how I called you for a long while. Plus I knew, I was the only one who called you by your first name back then. Now why're you so worried about Erwin?" Levi began to eat, leaving the question in the air. Zoë looked up at him, a worried look on her face. "W-Well remember how Erwin had a thing for me back then? Apparently that stayed with him. Aaaand I may be dating him..." Levi looked up from his plate, scowling. "Seriously? Damn...You do know I have every intention to make you my own now that we found each other, right?... I love you Zoë, never forget that." 

Zoë blushed, standing up from the table, walking over to him and bending down, kissing him gently. He remained still for a second, surprised by the sudden action, but quickly Came out of his trance, closing his eyes and kissing her back. Their kissing became frantic, Levi pulling her onto his lap, the food forgotten. Zoë pulled away panting quietly, resting her head on his shoulder. He slowly caressed her back, biting his lip. "I've waited for that... Do you love Erwin?" Zoë raised her head, shaking it slowly. "I-I don't know...He always tells me he loves me and I just...go with it. He knows I'm Unsure. I've made it clear to him, you're who I wanted from the start..." Levi smiled, looking up at her, pulling her back into a kiss. He closed his eyes, nipping at her bottom lip. She moaned quietly, pouting as he pulled away. "You're going to make me want to fuck you and we just met in this lifetime..." Levi frowned, kissing her neck slowly. "And? I live here alone...I don't have a girlfriend.. I've waited for you." He mumbled the last part, caressing her thigh lightly. 

"L-Levi please... Stop. I-I want to get to know you first." Levi moved his hands away from her, his expression neutral. "Please don't get me wrong...I know the past you, I want to get to know the current you." She gently caressed his cheek, standing from his lap. "I-I'm sorry. I'll give you my number so we can keep contact, alright Levi? Hey...Don't give me that look. I'll be with you soon enough. Just be patient." Levi nodded, pulling her back down, giving her a quick kiss before he turned his head, looking back down at his lukewarm noodles. Zoë left the building, tears in her eyes. One thing she didn't want to do was to hurt the people she loved most and she had done just that .

This was two weeks ago.

Two weeks after Zoë and Levi's first proper meeting, they had begun texting more frequently, getting to know each other like Zoë had wanted. Erwin noticed her phone was going off a bit more frequently than it used to, worrying him. 

Did Zoë forget to mention to Erwin about her encounter with Levi? Perhaps she did. Or perhaps she desired to keep Erwin from knowing so as to not hurt him. But did she know that holding this from him would end up hurting him more than just telling him immediately? Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. All she knew right now was that she was with Erwin, nestled in a corner, of his job while he and two other workers tried keeping order in the bookstore. 

"Erwiiiin...who's showing up this time? Can I help?" Zoë whined as he passed by her. He leaned down and picked up a book a child had tossed amid a tantrum. "The Paris Review... You know I would love for you to help Hange, but my manager would detest." Zoë bit her lip, staring at Erwin. "Erwin...have you had a break yet? You always forget to take your breaks when it's busy..." Erwin leaned against the wall beside Zoë shaking his head. "Not yet...I will in a few minutes." Zoë sighed as Erwin walked away, picking up a broom. 

She looked down at the phone in her hands, the device feeling heavier than usual. She sighed, looking at Erwin, then back at her phone. She continued staring at her phone, reading the message she received a moment ago. "Have you told him yet?" Zoë replied, gnawing on her lip. "No...Be patient." Her phone sounded off a few seconds after her reply. "I've been patient my entire existence. I want you in my arms, Zoë. Soon." 

An hour passed when Zoë finally looked away from her phone, pressing the power button before standing up. The bookstore's guests and its patrons were filing in, which meant it Was seven o'clock. Erwin's shift was over and she was hungry. 

"Come on, Zoë, lets grab a bite and head home." Erwin said happily, slipping on his coat. Zoë followed behind him, stuffing her phone into her pocket, shrugging on her book bag. The walked down the streets of Brooklyn to the nearest Mc.Donald's, Zoë holding onto Erwin's hand, their fingers loosely intertwined.

Something about the way he said her name felt unnatural. Like he wasn't supposed to be calling her Zoë, although she got butterflies whenever he said her name. She was used to him calling her 'Hange' or sappy-yet-cute pet names. She thought back to how she felt when Levi first said her name in this lifetime. It had left goosebumps along her body, and a feeling of a million tiny butterflies in her stomach. 

It wasn't that she wasn't happy with Erwin. She was, it was just the fact that she felt she could be happier. She felt being with Levi would provide that extra happiness. But she didn't want to hurt Erwin. Aside from the fact she was mourning, that was the reason why she hadn't dated Erwin in her past life. The reason why she pushed Annette and Erwin closer, yet he was too stubborn to fall for anyone else.

She broke out of her reverie as Erwin repeated her name a second time, a bit louder. "Zoë, what would you like to eat?" she shook her head, taking a deep breath. "Um, McChicken, fries and a medium soda, please and thank you, Erwin~" Erwin smiled, handing the money to the cashier stepping to the side, pulling Zoë with him. 

"You're zoning out, Zoë... What's on your mind?" Erwin held her, looking down at her, worriedly. Zoë smiled tiredly, looking up at Erwin. "Just some things...wait until we get to your place, 'kay?" 

They got their food to-go and after a twenty minute local train ride, they arrived to Erwin's apartment. It didn't actually belong to him, rather it belonged to his never-home uncle.

Zoë kicked off her shoes at the entrance, placed her coat on a chair back, washed her hands in the empty kitchen sink, and walked over to the couch, plopping down in her favorite corner. Erwin followed suit, settling down in the couch. 

"It was nice of your boss to let you go before the chaos started. It would have been hectic..." Erwin smiled, nodding "He did have me working for an hour extra. " Zoë nodded, quietly snuggling into his side. "You being there made everything easier and the time go faster for me." Zoë nodded, smiling.

"Erwin...I" she moved away from him, pulling out a McChicken. "Yes, Zoë?" "I...I met Annette." She says hi." Erwin nodded, biting his lip as she handed him his club sandwich. "Well...do you remember Annette?" Erwin nodded, staking a bite of his sandwich. "She was the only one who would take my mind off of you... Although I never got the chance to date her..." 

Erwin looked at Zoë, frowning slightly.  
"Zoë... You found him didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?" Zoe shook her head. "I didn't want to hurt you, Erwin. I love you b-" Erwin's ears perked up. "I love you, too" Zoë shook her head once more. "But not exactly in the same way you love me. I should have told you this sooner, I shouldn't have kept anything from you...I must be a horrible girlfriend..."

Erwin placed his sandwich down and pulled Zoë into a kiss. Zoë closed her eyes and began to kiss him back, tears falling from her eyes. She tossed her unopened sandwich onto the table and wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her onto his lap, Pulling away a moment later.

"Is that why you've been acting so weird lately Zoë? Because you couldn't find a way to tell me? " Zoë nodded, kissing his neck slowly. "I wasn't going to be mad, Zoë. You said it from the first time I brought 'us' up. You wanted to be with him, and you only agreed because you were curious. Who am I to keep you from the person you want to be with?" Zoë bit his neck gently, pulling away when she received a quiet moan. "You're my boyfriend. You should get a say in this, too." Erwin chuckled. "Zoë, it's okay. Don't beat yourself up..."

Zoë rolled her eyes, smiling as she leaned against him. "You're only saying this because I found Annette. You're thinking of her body right now, Erwin? The way it might just fit perfectly against yours? My, my...what a bad teenage boy you are.~" Zoë said giggling. Erwin blushed brightly, looking at down at her. "why would you think that?" Zoë smirked, flicking his forehead and grinding against him slowly, causing Erwin to moan. "I can feel you... who knows maybe your thinking something dirtier to get you this hard this fast~" Erwin smiled sheepishly, blushing brightly. "Let us have one last night together, Zoë, please? One more night to remember?" Zoë nodded slowly, "I don't want to lose contact with you Erwin... " Erwin shook his head. "You won't. It's best to stick together, make friendships last in this world...its worse than the one we remember. " Zoë nodded before capturing him into a kiss. 

That night, Zoë's phone vibrated in her jacket pocket, yet she ignored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Users without accounts can submit comments too!! Your input is equally important!!


	8. chapter 7.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to see the Erwin X Hange smut i've written don't read. :)

Erwin closed his eyes, melting into the kiss, pulling her closer, pouting when she pulled away. "Zoë you're a tease..." 

She smiled, nodding. "Tell me something I don't know... Like what's on your mind to have you get it up so damn quickly.~" 

Erwin bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. "C'mon Erwin.~ our last night and you're going to be stiff lipped?" Zoë sighed, unbuttoning his shirt, smirking. "Won't you tell me, Erwin?~ Or are you going to make me guess?" Erwin opened an eye looking up at her. She smirked and leaned down, kissing his collarbone, grinding against him. "C'mon baby... Let's go to your room." Erwin stood up, gripping her ass as he walked over to his bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed and hovered over her, both of them kicking off their shoes. 

"Fine... I was being selfish in my thoughts..." Erwin caressed her cheek, looking down at her. "I was thinking of you and Annette..." Zoë raised a brow, pulling him closer. "Let me guess... With you in bed? Dirty, dirty highschool boy. Thinking of having a threesome with two college girls. It does sound interesting. Maybe, I'll convince Levi to jo- mmhn~" 

Erwin had cut her off with a kiss, grinding against her slowly. He unzipped her sweater, moving a hand up to her chest, groping her gently. She began to kiss him roughly, rubbing her hands along his torso, raising a brow. 

He pulled away, removing her sweater and his own shirt, looking down at Zoë. "You're a panting mess already, Zoë.~" She rolled her eyes, looking down at Erwin's chest and abdomen, biting her lip as she ran her fingers along his body. "Th-They're feeling more defined." He nodded, looking down at her proudly. "I've been going to the gym more than before." Zoë giggled, patting his abs, moving her hand up his chest to his arms, gasping quietly. "My goodness~ keep this up and you'll get the physique you had a lifetime ago.~ who knows maybe people will confuse you as Captain America." Erwin chuckled, running a finger down the center of her torso. "Your body is gaining a bit more muscle. It looks good like this, Zoë." Zoë giggled nodding as she slowly moved her hands down to his hips. " well… I have been going to the gym more often…"

Erwin had removed her shirt, and quickly unclipped her bra, smirking. "It looks like I've learned how to remove this annoying contraption faster." Zoë rolled her eyes, undoing his jean's button and zipper, tugging at them. "That's great and I hope you put those clumsy fingers of yours to better use… Like helping me remove your damn jeans…" Erwin chuckled, lowering his jeans, his boxers slipping down with his pants. He then moved his hands to her jeans, undoing them and easily removing them, her panties going with them.

Zoë shivered and gripped at his cock, stroking it slowly, earning a moan from Erwin. "Sh-shit, Zoë you're a little eager.~" Erwin said contently, his voice husky. Zoë pushed Erwin onto the bed, looking down at him. "Erwin Smith… Make this a night we'll both remember forever." Erwin blushed brightly, nodding. "Th-then lets try something new? You remember that position you were curious about? Let's do that.~"

Zoë positioned herself above Erwin, his lips ghosting over her vulva. She bit her lip looking back at him. "Ready when you are.~" Erwin wordlessly leaned up, pressing his mouth against her vulva, kissing it lightly. Zoë moaned, leaning down and curiously licking the tip of his cock, pressing her tongue flat against the head and dragging it upwards.

Erwin pushed his tongue past her folds, dragging his tongue up from her entrance to her clit, flicking his tongue slowly. She moaned around the tip, taking it into her mouth, and sucking slowly. Erwin moaned, opting to suck on her clit, slowly pushing in a finger into her. Zoë tensed around his finger,moaned around the head of his cock, relaxing a moment later. He began to thrust his finger into her, adding another one as he increased his pace.

She began to bob her head, taking in more of him. He removed his fingers and moved his mouth to her entrance, pushing his tongue into her, rubbing her clit slowly. Zoë moaned around his cock, tensing around him slightly. Erwin began to flick his tongue into her, pressing it against her g-spot, causing her to bob her head faster, and to slowly massage his balls. He moaned, tensing as she pressed her tongue along his sensitive vein, causing him to climax, spilling his semen into her mouth. She swallowed his semen, pulling off with a pop. 

"Erwiiin, sweety~... I-I'm so fucking close." He flicked his tongue against her g-spot, rubbing her clit faster. She arched her back, moaning loudly reaching her orgasm, tightening around his tongue. He licked her clean, removing his hand as she rolled off of him, laying across the bed. "Holy fuck...You're really good... for a sixteen year old..." Erwin chuckled, watching her and raising a brow. "You're only a year older than me, Zoë. You've given me good practice these past two...almost three years."

"I'll be right back, baby~" Zoë stood up and wrapped a blanket around her, rushing to the bathroom, leaving Erwin to his thoughts, smiling as he waited for Hanji to return. A moment later, she ran to the bedroom, tossing the blanket at his face then throwing herself on top of him. Erwin laughed, moving the blanket to the end of the bed, looking up at her. "No UTIs for me~"

Erwin held her close, snuggling her, Zoë giggling as he gently caressed her sides.  
"W-well I'll definitely remember that.~" Zoë said quietly, watching Erwin as he reached over her to get a condom from  
His bedside drawer. "Remember...I can't get pregnant..." Erwin nodded, looking down at her. "I remember. I just thought that you'd want me to not cum in you... seeing how after tonight you'll be with Levi." 

Zoe smiled, pulling Erwin down for a sweet kiss, Erwin pulling away a moment later, blushing brightly. "Zoë...what was that for?" She smiled, leaning up once more, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're being cute, Erwin... And a major gentleman. Tonight, I want you to forget about every worry. Focus on pleasing me and I'll do the same. You're my focus tonight, alright?" Erwin nodded, whispering quietly. "Can I be selfish enough to say I love you? Because I do... You're my first true love, Annette being my second and final. Please pretend that you love me as much as I do to say that you love me too tonight?" 

Zoë smiled, blushing brightly as she closed the short distance, their lips touching as she spoke in a whisper. "Of course Erwin. You've handled my shit so well even before we dated. You deserve so much more than what I can give you..." 

She pressed her lips against his, kissing him gently as Erwin caressed her cheek. Soon he deepened the kiss, allowing them to taste each other. He moved his hand from her cheek to her waist, causing Zoë to moan quietly. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, pressing it against hers, earning another moan from Zoë. She rubbed her tongue against his, quickly retracting her tongue and sucking on his gently. 

Erwin began to grind against her slowly, causing Zoë to wrap her legs around his hips. He moved a hand down to her vulva, pushing a finger into her slowly, pulling it out and pulling away from the kiss. After a moment of catching his breath, he brought his finger up to his lips, sucking on it. "You really wet, Zoë~ " 

She grinded against him, feeling his cock rub against her. "Put it in me already, Erwin.~" Erwin raised a brow, tilting his head. "Put what in you?" He smirked, nuzzling his nose against her neck, teasingly. "You know what I want, baby... Don't make me say it..." Erwin chuckled, raising his head. "So you want my finger or perhaps you want my tongue again?~" 

Zoë sighed giving up, grinding against him. "I want your big cock to stretch me out, and fill me up, baby.~" she looked away from him, blushing brightly. Suddenly, she was moaning and whining loudly, clinging to him as she felt a lot of pressure inside her. "F-Fuck Erwin... A warning would have been good." He smiled sheepishly, his hair further falling out of place. 

He pulled out, the head remaining inside of her before he snapped his hips forward, sheathing his cock almost completely into her. She moaned loudly, jolting slightly, tightening her grip around his neck. 

He began to thrust into her slowly, moaning quietly. Everytime he retracted his hips, she would clench around him as he did so, relaxing her muscles when he trusted back in. "I-If you keep doing that, I might just orgasm faster, baby..." Erwin said as he began to thrust faster into her. Zoë smirked pulling him into a kiss, moving in rhythm with him. He began to thrust into her faster and harder, causing her to moan and curse loudly. He slowed down a moment later, reaching his orgasm and ejaculating into her. Zoë pouted, looking up at him through half lidded eyes. "mmn...I didn't come Erwin..." Erwin pulled out of her, his cock still hard. "Get on your hands and knees and I'll make sure you'll cum too, beautiful.~" 

Zoë did as she was told a moment after catching her breath, pressing against him. "I want you, Erwin~ Make me orgasm good." Erwin slid into her, both of their moans ringing in their ears. 

He leaned forward, kissing her nape as he thrusted into her slowly. He moved his left hand up to her breasts, fondling them gently. His right hand moved to her clitoris, rubbing her slowly as he began to thrust into her faster. He moaned quietly, feeling her clench around him, her moans getting louder. 

Erwin began to thrust into her harder, pinching her clit and nipples gently, causing her to arch her back. He moved his hands to her waist, pulling her up as he sat up, her back pressed against his chest. He continued thrusting up, slowing down until he stopped. Zoë began to bounce on him, moaning loudly as he continued twisting and pinching her nipples with one hand, rubbing her clit with the other. 

Zoë tossed her head back, laying her head on his shoulder, both of them moaning loudly. She rode through her orgasm, calling out Erwin's name. Erwin continued to rub her clit, moaning as she tightened around her, coming into her a third and final time.

Once their climax ended, Erwin laid her down, pulling out of her and laying down beside her, pulling the blankets over them. "Will you remember that, Zoë?~" Zoë panted, looking over at Erwin through half lidded eyes. "Hell yeah, I'll remember this... Now hold me Erwin, I'm sleepy.~" 

Erwin did as he was told, snuggling Zoë close to him, closing his eyes. "I love you, Erwin." Zoë said quietly as she pressed her lips to his, kissing him gently. She rested her head on his arm, closing her eyes and falling asleep. 

"I-I love you too, Zoë..." Erwin slowly dozed off, snoring quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll have the sex scenes as a separate chapter labeled as half chapters...  
> wait a day or two and I'll have chapter 8 up.


	9. chapter 8

Zoë woke up in Erwin's bed, his arms wrapped around her, she sore and warm. She tried to move to no avail, groaning quietly in defeat. Erwin shifted slightly, pulling her closer. She then turned in his arms to see him fast asleep. 

While he was awake, he looked older than his age, his soul's wisdom showing in his eyes. However, once he closed those wise eyes and fell into a comfortable slumber, his physical age showed.

Zoë gazed at his face, taking time to observe every visible feature on his youthful visage. From his long eyelashes to the almost invisible freckles on his flawless skin. 

He was a grown man living and growing in a teenage boy's body, reliving the experiences he had already faced and facing new experiences that gave him a little anxiety. 

Erwin was mature and immature at the same time, forcing him to be a walking contradiction. But if you look at it from a different angle, so is everyone else. Zoë hid her contradictions well by only showing her energetic, witty side to her peers and strangers alike. 

But, if you managed to enter the more intimate ring of Zoë's group, you'd be able to see just how broken and weak she could really be. 

Only five people have managed to see her in such a heart wrenching state and they were her mother, Erwin, Nanaba, Mike and Levi. Levi had yet to see her breakdown in this era, due to the recent meeting.

Her mother even soundproofed Zoë's attic bedroom's walls and floors, to stop the inevitable screams from her nightmares of the past and future. There was only one solution to these nightmares when they did show up, something her mother had done after noticing the trend when Zoë was a Toddler . Holding Zoë close and speaking soothing words to her in her tortured sleep allowed her to sleep calmly for the duration of the night. Now as Zoë was older, she eventually became numb to these dreams, often just taking a soothing shower or drinking a warm beverage.

But for now, Zoë laid awake staring at Erwin Smith's face, deep in thought. So deep in thought that she didn't notice Erwin's bright blue eyes staring right back at her, a small smile on his lips. 

"Mmm Good morning, Zoë." Erwin spoke quietly, his voice raspy from sleep. She came out of her thoughts, biting her lip.  
"Morning Erwin... How'd you sleep?~" 

Erwin loosened his grip on Zoë, allowing her to sit up, the blanket pooling around her waist as she stretched. "Erwin. I told you to fuck me up and god damn you did just that.~ how long did we last? " Erwin laid on his back, moving his hands behinds his head. "You said to make it a night we'll both remember. I think three rounds.~ " 

Zoë bit her lip, smiling. "That's right~ God I'm sore... How're your hips? " Erwin chuckled, staring up at the ceiling. "My hips are fine. You said something last night...you can't get pregnant? " Zoë nodded, biting her lip and looking back at him. "It's a rare genetic anomaly... At least I now know spirits aren't connected to the physical form... I was able to get pregnant just fine in that lifetime..." 

Erwin nodded, sitting up and gently wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. "Zoë. Things change with a different body...even though we look exactly how we used to... and I'm sure it doesn't make a difference to those who love you. It doesn't to me." Erwin smiled, kissing her shoulder. Zoë turned in his arms and hugged him, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. "Th-thank you, Erwin. You always know what to say... Annette will be very glad to know you haven't changed." Erwin chuckled. "I'm certain Levi is very glad to know you haven't changed your eccentric ways, and have stayed the same woman he fell for all those years ago." She raised her head and kissed him gently, cupping his face. He kissed her back, pouting slightly when she pulled away. "w-what was that for?" Zoë smiled. "For being my first boyfriend, and...well...my first everything in this life." Erwin chuckled, nodded. "Except for first love. " she flicked his forehead and slipped out of his grip, stepping onto the cold floor, shivering slightly. "I'm going to go take a shower..." 

Zoë Sped walked to the bathroom, hearing a wolf whistle from Erwin. "Fuck you... Join me.~" Erwin chuckled, hopping out of bed rushing to the bathroom. 

A Couple of hours later Zoë had stepped out of the apartment building, taking the bus back home. She was glad Erwin lived so close by, so that they could still hang out with friends.

She was glad he wasn't the over emotional type, or the kind of guy that would turn abusive and try to hurt her physically and mentally. Neither of them had time for that type of bullshit and he held himself with the same image he died with all those years ago. 

They had time for other types of bullshit, like this psychology paper Zoë had due by the end of the week. 

She had left Annette's phone number on a piece of paper, when Erwin wasn't looking and had currently received a text from Erwin. "Really? You couldn't have just given her number to me? " she smiled and stuffed her phone back in her pocket. She'll reply when she got home. 

When she got home half an hour later, Zoë greeting stuck to her throat, her bag dropped down to the floor silently. Her eyes were wide, her smile fading from her lips.


	10. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliff hanger and the extra day of waiting  
> Here it is! Chapter 9
> 
> I wrote this about an hour ago, like at 7am.

"Zoë Hange: Girl with an alcoholic stepfather and a mother who tries her best to keep her crying down. You're a disgrace for not helping your mother. "

Zoë's mother was half dressed, curled up on the floor, her step father, hovering over her. Protecting her.

Across the room, was a tall figure, dressed in black from head to toe, his back facing the door while he spoke in a foreign language. 

Zoe quietly closed the door, removing her shoes and tip toeing past the entrance of the living room, peeking into the kitchen before quietly rushing upstairs, glad for the first time in her life, the floors were carpeted concrete, the stairs brand new. 

There was not a creak upstairs which had allowed Zoë to assume the figure was alone. She quietly opened her attic hatch, freezing when the door creaked slightly. Her heart was so close to jumping out of her chest, anticipating the quiet sounds of footsteps and a possible gun clicking near her, poised to shoot her dead in seconds. 

Thankfully, the sound of the man's voice never got closer, only more agitated. She   
Climbed up to her bedroom, standing up straight and immediately having a gun to her head. That feeling she had a few minutes ago, came back. She blinked, her throat shut with fright. 

"Stay quiet. You'll listen to what I say. No one gets hurt. Nod if you understand." 

Zoë nodded, looking at the shorter masked woman in front of her.

"Good. You're more docile than you were back then, Hange... I'm going to put tape over you're mouth. He doesn't know. Won't know." Duct tape was placed over her mouth, the hatch leading to her room closed.

"They're trying to redo it. The chaos, the death. They want control again. First king Reiss. He raised me...He raised us. But you got me out of the crystal... Took care of me before we were killed. You died protecting me. I know where my loyalties lie... The others...don't understand." 

Zoë pressed her tongue against the tape, loosening it slowly as she watched the woman and the door.

The woman had sat her down on her bed. "He doesn't have a gun like me...He /doesn't/ need it. Didn't want it... He can destroy this whole house if he wanted to... Bertholdt... Seems like history really does repeat itself... "

The woman removed her mask, her hair dropping down, longer than Zoë remembered. "Hange... Thank you for what you've helped me with in the past. I never got to say thank you... Now I ask for your help. You've been gathering the former heroes of humanity. My memories were forced into the limelight; your people might remember how to fight... If not I know a method to do it I have it with me. It's why Bertholdt is downstairs, its why so many people are looking for you... You undid the tape didn't you..." 

Zoë removed the tape, smiling slightly as she wiped her saliva on her sleeve. "Yup... If Bertholdt's here, Reiner is near."

Annie nodded then looked up at her from the bag she was kneeling next to. "Tell me, Hange... Do you remember how to fight? Where the swords were saved?" 

Zoë shook her head, frowning as she looked away. "I remember things little by little... Also, I wasn't the one who got you out of the crystal. One of my former pupils and best friends did. Wait, what the hell is that?" 

"Just hold still. This'll help everything." Annie said quietly as she jabbed a needle into Zoë's neck, injecting a serum into her veins. 

"Wh-what the fu-ck did you d-?"

Annie's voice kept rippling around her, getting louder and almost immediately going to a whisper countless times. The room swirled, matching the rippling effect of her hearing. Suddenly she felt a immense heat, as if she were getting burned. The heat traveled up from the injection area up and down her neck, spreading to her head, and through out her torso and limbs in seconds. 

Annie's hand settled over Zoë's eye's.  
"You're reliving everything from your past. Remember nothing you see is real anymore."

Silence. Not even the beating of her heart.

Zoë immediately feeling intense pain in her side, her hand flying immediately there to feel oozing fluid and once she opened her eyes, she was no longer in her room, in front of Annie.

Rather she was in a much larger room, filled with vials, beakers, countless books and a chalkboard among other things. Though, every surface that was supposed to be clean white was marred with red. She looked around seeing bodies on the floor, one of them holding a gun, another holding a knife with blood; her blood.

She closed her eyes, suddenly hearing the screams of women and men alike surround her, her eyes opening once again, to find herself in Commander Erwin's bedroom, beneath him, feeling his hands along her body, his breath against her neck. The pain in her side was no longer there, but a slight, dull pain in her chest. 

"Levi..." She muttered quietly, although she hadn't felt her lips move. 

She closed her eyes, feeling tears leave her eyes, a hand raised to her eyes, tears gone. Zoë began feeling a pressure at her chest, causing her to open her eyes; blue skies, not a cloud in the sky overhead. She felt a hand at her cheek, causing her to look down, her eyes widening seeing Levi on her chest, blood covering his hand. 

"We did it, Zoë." 

she blinked, the sound of screaming taking over, then silence. She opened her eyes, and looked down, seeing herself on top of Levi, their bodies naked, connected. She began to move, leaning forward and kissing him gently, moving her hips down onto his. The sensations she felt on her body slowly disappeared,   
Giving way to gentle, featherlike touches, the sounds of a bustling town, a higher voice screaming out. 

Her eyes now opened, she saw her parents in the hands of titans, her loved ones bodies limp. Rage encasing her body.   
She blinked and was now glancing up at her mother, whose face was slightly bruised, the smell of rubbing alcohol and rum in the air. 

Zoë screamed, earning a slap from Annie, coming back to reality. "Wh-What the fuck was that?!"

"All of your memories are back. All of that made you who you were; who you are... Do you remember where you hid the swords?..." Annie spoke hurriedly, her accent showing a bit.

"Y-yes." Zoë nodded, looking down at her hands. She looked up to see Annie gone. 

A small note in her place along with a small case, a gun, and a silencer on top of the case. 

Zoe Zipped up a pair of boots she could run in. She then rushed down stairs, gun in hand, Bertholdt no longer around. Only her mother and Stepfather's limp bodies laying on the floor. 

Zoë knelt by her parents, caressing their cheeks, placing a kiss on her mother's forehead. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, again..."

She stood and rushed to her room, picking up her discarded bag along the way. 

Once in her room, she stuffed the gun and its equipment into her bag, zipping it up and putting on a Her favorite jacket. 

She opened the case to see it containing eight syringes, filled with the same liquid she was injected with. She stuffed the note inside the case, closing up it up and shoving it into her bag. "Don't think about... Don't think about it... Don't think..." 

She slipped her bag on, heading down the stairs when she heard a knocking at the door, followed by a man's deep bellow. "Police! We're coming in!" 

Zoë made the fastest turn back up the stairs, up her hatch and taking another bag, putting her laptop and chargers inside it. She also stuffed it with the wallet of money she kept hidden, rushing to the window and glancing out. 

In that moment she was glad her window had faced the wall of a building unused for years. She climbed out her window, making her way down quickly, hiding into a bush for a few seconds before running out to an alleyway beside the abandoned building. She continued running until she made it to the bus stop, stepping into the bus that was about to leave and sitting near the rear exit, hopping off when she reached Jamaica center and marketplace. She switched buses, taking the Q25 sitting near the rear once again. 

Keeping her head down and her bags close to her, she left the bus, rushing across the street to her college campus.

She ran across campus, earning weird looks, not that she cared anymore. She reached the dorms, slowing down as she greeted the help desk and rushed up the stairs, making her way to room 2-J. She knocked once, shuffling heard within the   
Room, and once the door was opened, she rushed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. do you guys like the twist this story took?
> 
> And I have everything planned out, well... The main plot that the story will follow. Lets see if I keep to that plotline?~ XD


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!  
> I can't believe the last time I updated this was a year ago XD ... Okay it was almost a month ago but i'll try to get this updated weekly.
> 
> I'm sorry about the delay, I've been sick and babysitting... Worst combo I know, but I'm feeling a hella lot better and I got this done while my bro slept.

Levi raised a brow and crossed his arms. "Don't you call beforehand?"

Zoë slouched against the door, and looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Levi automatically regretted the harsh tone in his voice.  He knelt beside her and moved her hair out of her eyes. His heart beat faster, as she kept his gaze away from him, yet held his hand tightly.

"What's wrong Zoë?" Levi asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

When he didn't receive a reply from Zoë, he stood up, pulling her up with him.

"You won't answer, means its something bad. Really bad. Come." Levi mumbled leading her to the common room of his dormitory, sitting her down on the couch.

The tears kept falling from her eyes, everything clicking together.

Mom and Marcus were dead,  
She could've been next  
Who the hell is next?!  
Why are the- She already knew why. Annie. She's changed...  
She gave me some answers... She wasn't bad...

"L-Levi..." She gasped quietly, looking up at him.

Levi frowned, holding her chin with his forefinger.

"They're back, Levi... The shifters are back... They want to destroy modern civilization... Send us back two thousand years... Bring back the titans..." Zoë spoke quietly, tears welling up once more. "My-my... My parents... Bertholdt..."

Levi held her close, sitting beside her as he gently rubbed her back. Zoë burried her face into his chest, closing her eyes.

"They're dead, Levi... And its my fault..."

"Its not your fault, Zoë... These guys wanted to mess with you..."

Zoë, held onto him tighter, Levi slowly leaning back on the couch until they were laying down. "Rest for now Zoë, tell me everything when you're calm."

She remembered "Levi... Get me my bag... "  
He stood up, walking over to the door, picking up the bag and walking back. Hanji  watched him, her heart racing a bit.

"Levi... What do you remember? You know... From our past life."  
   
Levi thought for a moment. "I remember you... And the last few days of the war... And my mom... " Levi sat down, handing her the backpack. "Why?"

Zoë opened the bag and pulled out the small case containing the eight syringes.  
"Would you like to remember who you were? "

Levi frowned, staring at her, then at the case. "Sure, but how?"

Zoë opened the case's latches, pulling out one of the eight syringes. It crossed her mind that the syringe that was used on her might still be in her room. "That doesn't matter..." She muttered to herself. She looked up at Levi and held a syringe, smiling sheepishly. "With this."

Levi moved back from Zoë, staring at the needle. "Where the hell did you get that? More importantly keep is it sanitary?..."

Zoë laughed quietly, nodding. "I got it from Annie Leonhardt. Remember the female titan shifter? She's changed for the better. "

Levi stood up and went to the bathroom, coming back with a couple of alcohol pads and his sleeves rolled up. "You've got me curious, and if it worked on you and you're not dead by now... Do you know how to insert it?"

Zoë continued to smile sheepishly, nodding. "She injected it into my neck though... "

Levi stared at Zoë, squinting at her. He crossed his arms and continued to glare at her silently.

"I-I know how to do it, Levi! Don't distrust my fifty plus years of knowledge." Zoë said quietly, staring back at him. "I remember everything, including how to do such a simple procedure..."

Levi nodded, removing his sweater neck and  sitting against the couch, his eyes screwed shut. Zoë stared at him before moving over to him, straddling him to hold him down.  Levi balled his hands into tight fists, his knuckles white.

"Still afraid of needles, clean freak?~"

"Shut up four eyes and get this shit over with..."

Zoë  leaned towards him and kissed him gently, lifting his chin up. He kissed her back hesitantly, relaxing as he felt her lips against his. She climbed on top of him, straddling, pressing her tongue against his bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around her and she took this as an opportunity. 

He suddenly felt the needle prick a small patch on his neck, right over his jugular, then pressure.  Zoë removed the needle and pulled away from the kiss.

"Fuck... That hu-rt..." Levi said quietly, his  
Vision wavering, blacking out a few seconds after Zoë kissed his forehead.

Zoë stood up and propped his feet up on the couch, his head resting on the arm rest. She sat down on the floor, gun in hand as she watched the door, expecting one of humanity's former(and currently secret) enemies to barge through. She continued watching him for a couple of minutes longer before growing restless.

Taking a peek at how one of humanity's greatest lived wouldn't be too bad, would it? Nah

She glanced down at Levi, seeing his frown easing up into a smile. She leaned down and kissed his cheek, walking over to the kitchen and getting a glass of water. She walked over to the bedrooms, noticing one room was locked and the other was ajar, next to the opened room was a monogrammed "L. A" on a bronze plate. She entered the room, peeking out at Levi to make sure he was alright.

She was impressed with the usual cleanliness of the room, smirking as she walked over to his desk, seeing it impeccably neat. She took out a green portfolio, opening it and picking up the first page. "Not bad..." She gently laid the page on desk, smiling at the hand drawn image of the wings of freedom, the wings spread across the page, instead of the insignia she remembered and loved.

The next few pages Zoë glanced at were models and sketches of the three dimensional maneuver gear, a machine that had allowed her to feel as free as the pigeons that flew over their heads, and unlike the red bull she tried a couple of times, it actually gave her wings.

She neatly placed the pages back in the portfolio, a medium sized note pad dropping out of place. The noise it made forced her to check on Levi, his frown gracing his features once more.

Stepping back into the bedroom, she sat on the bean bag chair Levi had nestled into the corner, and turned on the small light that was attached to the wall. Zoë  
Flipped open the cover, the first image taking her breath away. 

The drawing was of a rocky beach, a beautifully blue sky, and an equally beautiful and clear ocean. All of it was painted in watercolor

The second painting was colored in with watercolor and ink. It was an incredibly accurate portrait of herself, tears dropping from her eyes. A small description was neatly written in black ink. "I keep seeing this woman in my dreams. She's beautiful and energetic when I see her, but always sad. My art skills can never do her any justice." It was dated June 2012.

Zoë heard a ruffling and immediately dropped the art pad, turning off the light and struggling to get out of the beanbag. She rushed to the common room, seeing Levi sitting up, staring into his hands tears dropping.

"I-I forgot about them... How could I have forgotten them?" Levi said quietly.

Zoë rushed over to Levi, sitting down beside him and wrapping her arms around him. He Relished in her embrace, shuddering as tears continued to fall. She silently held her, remembering the two people that had been the source of his tears.

"Farlan and I-Isabel... I could have saved them..." Levi said quietly, wrapping his arms around her neck.

Zoë shook her head. "From what I remember you telling me... There was no way you could have gotten to them in time. I might have given you your past back, but please Levi... Don't let it consume you. You... You can use it to   
Make you stronger... Wiser."

She slowly ran her fingers through his hair, Levi sighing quietly as she soothed him.

"I've missed you, Zoë Hange. These years without you have been dull... I even got better at art and a few other things... " Levi said quietly, looking up at her. 

Zoë smiled, kissing his forehead. "I know... I saw."

He raised his head, looking up at her. "Seriously? You went through my stuff while I was out of it?"

"I got curious..."

"Of course you did... You're Zoë Hange, its in your blood..."

"Yup~ So what are we going to do? You've seen the hell we went through back then... What are we going to do now?"

"Split some heads, get more answers, save the world I've been working on something and I think its just about ready... I've had some help from some old friends."

"Should I get the gang together? We're still missing a few people..."  Zoë said quietly, caressing his cheek.

Levi closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "I know... But these four will be extremely helpful, trust me." He stood up and rushed to his bedroom, coming back with the green portfolio, his cheeks red. "How much of the sketchbook did you go through?"

"A few pages... Why?"

"Don't worry about it. Lets go meet my people." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember your input is important to me, If you want me to write a chapter about what Levi saw, tell me in the comments please!
> 
>  
> 
> Yooooo the story's at it's 500view mark 


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep.   
> so i did a thing

"Holy shit... Squad leader Hange!?" Eld called out to his other three comrades.

 

Petra ran up to Zoë, wrapping her arms around her, smiling as she Looked at Levi over Zoë's shoulder.

 

"Levi... How long have you known her here?"

 

"Wait, you guys remember?" Zoë asked pulling Petra away slightly.

 

"Yeah... We were all young... Not much to remember really… Not that we wanted to in the first place…"

 

Levi walked over to Eld and Günter, trying to escape Petra's wrath. "Hey guys what's go-"

 

"Get your ass over here, Levi. You've got some explaining to do..." Petra said looking at him, her arms crossed.

 

Zoë stared at them in disbelief, her mouth open from the scene laid out in front of her: An upset Levi, looking to the ground as Petra scolded him.

 

"You know I used to be your commanding officer? Have some respect for me..."

 

"You _were_ my commanding officer, now  I'm the brains of this operation. If you don't want these things to explode midair, or malfunction as you land, I would recommend you not try to gain a leverage to me."

 

"Yes... Ma'am..."

 

Snickering could be heard coming from Eld and Günter.

 

"Zip it you two... Especially you, Man bun... Or do I have to tell Kyrie about that stupid stunt you pulled the other day?"

 

"Sorry, Petra..."

 

Zoë giggled, then walked over to Petra, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "we always did like them feisty, didn't we Levi?~"

 

Petra blushed brightly, covering her face, rushing to Oluo when he stepped into the garage door.

 

 "Hey, what happened? You're all red in the face..."

 

Petra turned towards the group "It was only one time!" She turned back to Oluo, kissing him gently. "Welcome back ~ Former squad leader Hange's here."

 

Oluo looked over at a laughing Zoë, nodding and holding onto Petra's hand. He saluted Zoë, Zoë immediately getting flustered and saluting back.

 

 "Were we successful? Did you survive long enough to see that anyways?"

 

Zoë nodded, intertwining her hand with Levi, who began blushing slightly. "We were successful not only in reclaiming our territory, but also in ridding the world of titans... Now, when did you two happen?!"

 

Oluo raised their hands, wedding bands showing. "We dated for like eight years, got married two years ago."

 

Petra giggled, blushing brightly. "It was the first time he said something without biting his tongue. Plus he's stayed the sweet man I knew when I first dated him... _He_  didn't try to copy Levi..."

 

Oluo rolled his eyes before smiling sweetly at Petra.

 

Levi tugged Zoë away and crossed his arms. "Petra can you explain the make up of the gear?"

 

Petra smirked nodding. "Because I have it memorized to the "T" or because you don't? So, over here we have a few things for you to revise... We have reinforced titanium hooks and cords... sheathes... Everything is primarily made of inox and the only thing we need are the uniforms and the harness."

 

Levi rolled his eyes, earning a glare from Petra.

 

Zoë smiled poking Petra's side. "Oooh so basically you guys used stainless steel because of its strength and lack of

 rusting... I can draw out the harnesses... I remember making one from scratch." She went to sit down at the desk within the garage, looking around before she took her seat.

 

Levi crossed his arms, nodding. "The faster we get these harnesses done, the faster we can test the final product."

 

Eld and Günter snickered looking at Oluo.

 

"You know we don't have to salute to her anymore..." Eld said in a relaxed tone.

 

"And if we did then why didn't you salute to Levi?~ hmm fake glasses boy?" Or do you prefer it when we call you hipster?"  Günter said in a somewhat teasing tone.

 

Oluo rolled his eyes,  raising his right hand and extending his middle finger. "That's my salute to you two dicks..."

 

Levi smirked, watching the three of them, Petra reaching up and pinching Oluo's Ear.

She nudged Levi, looking at him seriously, silently asking him to speak up.

 

Levi sighed, deadpanning at Petra before speaking up. "Enough of that bullshit, you three... You're always messing around with each other... If I didn't know any better I'd think you three were sexually frustrated and wanted to take it out on each other..."

 

"Not that there's anything wrong with that.~" Zoë piped up from her seat in the corner of the room, picking up a ruler and lightly waving it in the air. "You guys still have to make the swords, right? I stowed a few away in the basement of the survey corps castle... Hopefully they're not rusted..."

 

"We have a few ready but w-wait you stashed a few originals? That'll make a pretty penny." Günter said happily.

 

Oluo smirked as he scoffed. "Maybe fifty bucks on eBay or Amazon, seeing how, oh I don't know? There's _no_ proof whatsoever of our battles! No Giant titan bones, not even our flags or the walls! None of it is left... Maybe the castles but even then there's not enough proof..."

 

Petra nodded, walking over to the gear, smiling as she looked down at the machine. "All we've got are a bunch of memories, and each other..."

 

"And some folk lore... And probably our journals... Who knows where they're at..."   Oluo said quietly.

 

Levi rolled his eyes, walking over to Zoë. "Not like anything could be done about that...  How's it going  with the sketches?"

 

"I'm just about done, captain.~ I reckon you know a few people to bring the design to li-" Zoë's phone vibrated in her pocket, she immediately pulled it out, seeing it was Erwin. "Now you call? I could've been dead by now!?"

 

Levi frowned, crossing his arms as he looked down at her.  A muffled voice spoke hurriedly, Zoë's eyes widening slightly as she stood up.

 

"Alright... I'll go check it out... Don't worry... Yes... I still have the stun gun you bought me... Yes... _Bye dad..._ " Zoe blushed brightly then hung up the phone and looked at Levi seriously.  "M-Mike's not Answering his phones... Neither is Nanaba... They never do this and we gotta check up on them.."

 

Levi nodded, picking up the sketch of the harness and handed it to Oluo. "Maybe you can put that hobby of yours to use, monsieur hipster? Or is it too mainstream to help?"

 

Petra sighed exasperatedly, trying not to smile. "Get your ass out of here and go check on Mike and Nanaba..."

 

Levi smirked, walking to the door. "C'mon Zoë... The faster we handle them the faster we can get lunch."

 

Zoë rushed over, looking back at the group. "See you guys later!"

 

Levi and Zoë walked out of his former squad's shared house, catching a bus almost immediately by sheer luck. Zoë moved towards the back of the bus, Levi sitting sat down and leaned towards her, taking the opportunity of an almost empty bus to lean towards looked over towards  Zoë, kissing her lightly.   Zoë kissed him back, pulling away a moment later, cursing quietly as her phone vibrated.

 

"Well… someone's quite popular."  Levi said, a bit annoyed.

 

 Zoë didn’t reply as she looked down at her phone. Levi looked down curiously, reading over her shoulder.

 

"You have one year before shit hits the fan -A.L"

 

"…Fuck…"

"…Shit…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the thing.
> 
> Feedback is always desired!   
> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUT OUT TO NERD_QUEEN FOR THE MIKENANA AT THE BEGINNING!!
> 
> I'm sorry about the delays; I've started college recently and I'm getting into the swing of things again

Zoë kicked open the door. "NANABA!"  
   
A scream was heard, along with the sound of someone falling on the floor.  
   
"Oh shit! Nana, are you okay?" Came Mikes deep voice, quick and worried.  
   
"Yeah, I'm fine, but ZOË WHAT THE FUCK!"

Nanaba was splayed on the floor in her underwear, Mike on the couch in his boxers and clothes strewn everywhere.   
   
"Hey Mike." Levi said causally from behind Zoë.  
   
"Hi Levi. How're thi-"  
   
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT ZOË?!"  
   
"We can leave." Levi said quickly, trying his best to avert his eyes from Nanaba's half naked body  
   
"No we can't! No time!" Zoë said, rushing in, her initial shock worn off.  She hurriedly placed her book bag on the coffee table, pulling out the case of syringes.   
   
"Zoë, you're freaking me out."

"You're about to freak out even more " Zoë said cheerily as she opened the case and pulled out a syringe.

Mike watched, pulling Nanaba close.   
"WHAT THE FUCK, ZOË!? KEEP THOSE DAMN SYRINGES AWAY FRO- Hey... Where's Erwin?"

Levi rolled his eyes, finding the bathroom and coming back with a few tissues and a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Mike I'm gonna need you to tilt your head to the side. "

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?"  Mike screeched out, holding nanaba closer.

Nanaba sighed, looking at the two of them. "Zoë... What the hell? Can you please explain?"

Zoë sighed, sitting on the coffee table.   
"All this shit happened today... I really need to talk to you, Nana... But we need you to get your memories back, the ones that brought us together. There's a small clan that's going to bring _them_ back... Bring back those monsters... And unless we want our world to plummet back to that era, we have to stop it."  

"To put it in simpler terms, we need you guys to help us save the world." Levi said, looking down. 

Mike nodded, staring at Zoë. "You're serious which means its true. Also... You smell of Erwin, Zoë. Where is he?"

Zoë blushed brightly, looking at Levi and nodding. Levi nodded and stuck the syringe into Mike's Neck, Mike helping.

"That was dirt..y"

Nanaba stared at them before shaking her head. "You guys I swear... I'll take it i'm next? I won't pry, but one last time, eh Zoë?"

Zoë bit her lip and Stood from the coffee table. "Maybe..."

Nanaba smiled and tilted her head to the side, looking up at Zoë. She winced when the syringe pierced her skin and gasped when the plunger pushed the serum into her vein. "Fuck... That hurt... Thanks, Zoë." She closed her eyes and fell into the sleep like state, her mind bringing back all of her memories of the past.

Zoë sat back down on the coffee table and looked over at Levi who discarded the needles.

"One last night? What's that mean, Four eyes?"

She looked away and bit her lip. "It means... It means Erwin and I had sex last night. You know one last time before we broke up."

"Is that so? You did that so he wouldn't try to get with you now that we're together? We're together right?" Levi sat down in a reclining chair.

Zoë smiled and nodded. "Well actually, You're over there and i'm over here... So we're not together.~"

"Get over here and I'll make sure we are."

Zoë smiled, zipping up the syringes and putting them back in her bag. She then walked over to Levi, leaning down and pulling a lever on the side of the Chair. The chair reclined, the foot rest popping up.

"Wh-what the fuck!?" Levi gasped out, gripping the armrests.

"Humanity's strongest... Scared by a chair.~" Zoë said as she moved to straddle his hips and leaned down to kiss him. She pulled away a moment later, smirking.

"Shut up, four eyes... It was unexpected..." He pulled her back down and kissed her, holding her waist.

She kissed him back, the kiss getting frantic and heated in seconds. She grinded against him slowly, his hands reaching down to her ass, squeezing them lightly. Zoë gasped, pulling away from the kiss.

 "Fuck... You're going to make me want to fuck you right here, right now..." She said lightly grinding against him.

"W-What's stopping you?~"

"Oh I dunno... Maybe the fact that the serum wears off in twenty minutes? And we've already used up five minutes talking and kissing."

"And the fact that our best friends are in the room doesn't faze you?"

"Well... That too..." She leaned down and kissed his neck. "Lets do this... At least?~" she said quietly.

"fine..."


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I'm sorry this took forever to upload... College ain't easy man... Takes up most of my time. I'm going to try to update whenever I can, but whew... I've got a four page paper draft due tomorrow... Its supposed to be approximately one thousand words and I'm like hyped because that's usually the amount I write for each chapter. Without a further ado, chapter 13!

  
Mike woke up yet kept his eyes closed because despite the fact that it was induced nap to bring back his past memories, that was a pretty damn good nap. He felt Nanaba beside him, still in her induced sleep. Quietly, a whine made its way to his ears, the soft smell of teenage frustration making its way to his nose. His eyes opened wide as he sat up and looked in the direction of his favorite, semi-tattered reclining chair.

Zoë was grinding against Levi lightly, the two absorbed in a heated kiss. Levi's hands were reaching down to her thighs, gripping them lightly as his tongue entwined with Zoë's. Levi's hands trailed up to the hem of her shirt, moaning into the kiss. He rolled the shirt up, pulling away from the kiss to gaze at her.

"Holy shit... They're a bit bigger than I remember." Levi said quietly, one hand trailing from her hips to her belly button.

Zoë squirmed, pressing her chest to Levi's face. "They're not that big... Only a size larger..."

Levi began to kiss her breasts around her bra, his hands trailing to her the back of her bra. He attempted to unclip it, fumbling.

Zoë giggled, reaching behind her and guiding his hands, the bra coming undone. "Th-that's better. So humanity's strongest was struggling with a simple clip?~"

"Shut up... Don't tease me when I have the upper hand." He said as he pinched her nipple, causing Zoë to moan.

Mike coughed awkwardly as he looked away. "Okay, that's enough. No sex on my favorite chair... "

The second Levi heard Mike's voice, he pulled Zoë against him, covering her. "L-Look away, Pervert! You were already listening in on us... Who knows what you're imagining?"

Mike chuckled, shaking his head. "I would never eavesdrop on Zoë. Or any woman for that matter, Levi... I'm not Nile. "

Zoë laughed, closing her eyes as she reconnected her bra before sitting up and rolling down her shirt. "That's better! Hmm... It's okay, Levi~ Mike is like a brother to me and to be honest he's been giving subtle threats to Erwin while we dated despite being best friends." She lightly grinded on him, before getting off of him.

"God damn it, Zoë..." Levi shivered, looking down, flustered. 

Zoë laughed and Mike chuckled, Nanaba waking up to their laughter.

"H-hey... How long was I out? It felt like ages..." Nanaba asked, a bit drowsily.

Mike quickly turned to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "a bit longer than me... I woke up to those two trying to get physical..."

Levi threw two pillows at Mike, Mike catching the first one then being hit in the head by the second one.

"What!? Its true."

"Shut up, Zacharias..."  
   
Nanaba giggled, stretching as she sang out. " Let's get physical, physical  
 I wanna get-"

Mike chuckled, joining in. " Physical!  
 Let's get into physical!

  
Mike and nana laughed, hearing Levi groan.

"That damn song..."

"I know, Levi... It's annoying" Hanji said pressing her head against Levi's neck

Mike and Nanaba laughed in unison, finishing the song's chorus. "Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
 Let me hear your body talk"

"That's it... We're leaving..." Levi said as he wrapping arms around Zoë, and standing up.

She clung onto him, smirking. "Oooh you still have your strength. I wonder how... "

"I'll tell you when we're alone."

"Hey Levi... Don't leave... You guys just got here..." Nanaba said quietly.

Levi set Zoë down, crossing his arms. "...fine.."

Zoë chuckled, walking back over to Mike's favorite chair, Levi following behind her.

"So, I know I gave you the rushed information so please allow me to explain the overall situation."

Mike, Nanaba and Levi stared at Zoë, Waiting for her to begin her explanation.

"Well... As Levi mentioned earlier, we need help saving the world. Do you remember the clan outside the walls? They're back and they want to reverse time. Undo everything this world is, just so the titans can reign again..."

Mike frowned, crossing his arms. "How do you know this information?"

"Well, You remember those shifters? Two of them were at my house this morning... " Zoë said quietly, blinking tears away. "A-anyways, Annie Leonhardt saved me from that colossal asshole and forced me to get my memories back."

Levi patted her back, looking down at her, muttering. "You okay?"

She nodded, looking up at him. "Y-yeah..." She looks onto the hands on her lap, feeling a bit disoriented. "M-my home is a crime scene and I can't go back there... M-my parents... Th-they're... Because of me..." 

Nanaba stood from her seat and walked over to Zoë, kneeling down in front of her And taking Zoë's hands into her own. "Zoë... You're so strong and I love that but don't do that to yourself. Don't take the blame for whatever happened in that house. It wasn't your fault... It is however your duty to stop similar things from happening. You said the world needs us. You best damn believe we're going to help you. I'm ready to die if it means saving this world."

"Nobody else is going to die. Not if I can help it." Levi said crossing his arms and leaning back.

Mike stood up and sat down next to Nanaba, patting Zoë's back. "We will help you. We swear on our lives to protect humanity once more, Zoë. You'll be our commander."

"I want to leave the kids out of it, this time... I-I don't want them to suffer through that again..." Zoë said quietly, tears dropping from her eyes as she smiled.

"Fine, but we still have to keep them safe somehow... Maybe we can train them? I don't mind doing that." Levi suggested as he stood from the armrest, walking to the kitchen and coming back with a glass of water for Zoë.

Nanaba smiled, nodding. "I can help. I know self defense and medical care, maybe we might remember our training too?"

Zoë smiled, nodding. "I remember all of our training... Even taking apart and reassembling the gear and harnesses." She took a sip of the water, looking up at Levi. "Well... We've got about a year. Annie's my informant and we should get started. Maybe make more of the three dimensional maneuver gear? "

"Yeah we can manage that. It sucks we don't have bamboo iron... Well... Lets go get Erwin? "

Zoë nodded, standing up after Mike and Nanaba stood, Nanaba pushing Mike onto the couch as she laughed.

"We'll leave you two so we can go harass Erwin! Have fuuuuuun.~" Zoë said as she rushed out, picking up her book bag.

Levi followed behind her, waving as he closed the door behind them.

"Back to what we were doing?"

"You know it.~ you gotta help me get it back up."

"Mmm my pleasure.~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it suck? I feel like it sucked... Sorry about the eyesore...  
> But up next its time to terrorize Erwin.   
> :D


	15. chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm terribly sorry about this being so late, I just needed to get over with my first semester of college so that I could write a not so shitty chapter.
> 
> I was stuck at first, and I would like to thank nerd_queen for helping me out by donating the first few paragraphs of this chapter to help get the gears rolling.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Erwin sighed, hanging up his jacket and running a hand through his golden hair. He and Zoë had only broken up yesterday and he already missed her. But if she was happy, then so was he.

The entry bell chimed and a man walked in. He was about an inch shorter than Erwin, with a pale blond buzz cut and gold, hawk-like eyes with a muscular bodybuilder type stature. He wore all black. Black combat boots, black jeans, black trench coat and black leather gloves.

Erwin felt like he knew this guy… but from where? The familiar stranger cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, sir, can I be of assistance?" Erwin asked, remembering to be a courteous cashier.

The man turned and raised his eyebrows slightly, lips curling into a chilling smirk. "Yes, yes you can. Erwin Smith." From his side the man drew a black pistol, aiming it at Erwin.

Erwin leaped over the counter, punching the man in the face, only to be smacked in the jaw with the butt of the pistol and thrown to the ground, arm twisted behind his back and pressing the rubber sole of his boot into the small of Erwin's back. On the counter Erwin's phone vibrated.

The man cocked the hammer of the pistol, aiming it at Erwin's shaking frame as he walked slowly towards the counter, peering at the screen of his phone.

"Hange... Just the girl I'm looking for."

Erwin recognized the man now. Reiner Braun. 104th trainee's squad. A member of the Survey Corps. And a traitor. The Armored Titan. He felt the muzzle of the pistol press against the shaved hair of his undercut at the back of his neck and the cold, vibrating glass of the phone against his cheek.

"Here's how this is going to work, Smith." Reiner commanded. "You're gonna speak to your little friend, and you're going to say exactly as I tell you or I blow your brains out. Got it?"

Erwin nodded slowly, his body heating up with equal parts anger and fright. Reiner answered the phone, replacing it at Erwin's ear.

"Erwin! Where are you!? Are you okay? I'm at your place, you said you'd be here all day..."  Zoë's slightly distorted voice sounded through the phone.

Reiner spoke quietly, keeping his finger off the trigger, yet the hammer was still cocked back. "Tell her you're okay and to come see you."

Erwin took in a deep breath, but did as he was told. "Hey Zoë, I'm fine. Baby, come see me at work? I miss you..."

"A-Alright Erwin... I'm on my way."

Reiner hung up the phone, looking down at him. "You've really become pathetic, former commander." He said, applying more pressure on the small of his back. "You're weak. Emotionally and physically."

"Do I kn-know you from somewhere?" Erwin asked, resting his head on the floor. It was going to be a while before Zoë arrived, and Reiner didn't know Erwin knew who he was.

"Don't act fucking stupid, Smith. You know god damn well who I am."

"I- I don't! I swear I don't! Please, leave her alone... Whatever you want, I'll give it to you, just don't hurt my girlfriend..." Erwin laughed internally, he had made his act as convincing as possible, now Braun had no other choice but to believe him.

"Who knew you still cared so much about your ex... Move on, asshole. I need her for something vital."

"J-just don't hurt he-" Erwin managed to say before he was kicked on the back of his head, knocking him out.

"You were getting on my nerves, Smith..."

Meanwhile, Zoë and Levi were preparing for a fight. "He has a sword somewhere..."

"You heard that voice in the background? That was Braun's voice... He's dead..."

Zoë nodded, tears welling in her eyes, anger swelling in her chest. "Damn right he's dead." She smirked pulling out a Legend of Zelda sheath from Erwin's closet. "My tall nerd... This will do. Levi, you wanted a sword?"

Levi leaned against the doorframe, checking Zoë's gun. "You know how to use this? "

She shook her head, smiling angrily. "I'm about to learn."

"Hell no... I'm going to teach you... Use the sword. "

A few moments later, they were out the door, Zoë with her sheathed sword, Levi with her pistol and the knife he always kept within proximity. They ran to the subway, Levi hopping over the turnstile. Zoë looked at him, smirking.

"Law breaker… Open the emergency door for me?"

Levi opened the door, shaking his head. "Law breaker.~"

Zoë smiled, holding the sword with a grip that turned her knuckles white. "You don't seem nervous."

"I can't be. When you start feeling some type of way, you can't think straight. I want to protect you, and I want Erwin safe. Look the train's here. Ah, fuck you!"

The train honked, signaling that it wouldn’t be stopping at the their stop, slowing down only to speed up. A second train came a couple of minutes later, half filled. 

"Don't you wish you hadn't cursed out that other train?" Zoë said smugly, boarding the train.

"No. The MTA sucks, and don't get me started on the damn buses…" Levi muttered, standing near a pole but not holding onto it.

Zoë smiled, holding onto the pole as she stood next to him. "Still the clean freak I loved I see.~"

"Still the weirdo I loved…" He said quietly, blushing lightly as he held onto her arm.

The train ride lasted a few minutes, Zoë rushing out once running out of the station, Levi a few paces behind her.

Reiner walked around the counter, tempted to take money from the cash register but decided against it since doing so wasn’t part of his mission. He sighed, glancing out the window and seeing Zoë and Levi across the street, running towards the bookstore.

"Shit… Ackerman's with her… nope, not easy…" Reiner rushed towards the back of the store, and promptly exited through the emergency exit through the employee's lounge.

A few moments later, Levi rushed through the door, gun raised, and on high alert. Zoë came in a few seconds later, legend of Zelda sword unsheathed, the scabbard in her right hand.

Levi lowered his gun, rushing to the back room. "Braun, you titan ass, get out here!" 

Zoë rushed over to Erwin, dropping the sword as she dropped down to her knees, pulling him into her arms. "Erwin…? Erwin wake up, c'mon, we need you…" she said as tears welled up, threatening to spill any second. "… I need you…"

When Erwin hadn't responded to the slightest touch, she leaned down and kissed him gently, her tears spilling.

Levi rushed back in, standing over the two. "Is he…?"

Zoë looked up at Levi, tears still streaming down her face. "N-no… He's not dead…"

A Few minutes later. Erwin's manager rushed in through the front door, red in the face and panting. "I got an alarm from the emergency doo- is everything alright, should I call an ambulance?"

Levi shook his head, immediately hiding his gun. Erwin sputtered awake, gasping and coughing. Zoë gasped, holding Erwin's head up as he hugged him.

"Goddamn it, Erwin… you scared me…" Levi mumbled, kneeling down and patting Erwin's back.

Erwin looked up at Zoë, smiling sheepishly. "I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing."

Zoë slapped him over the head, Levi covering his mouth to suppress a laugh.

The bookstore's manager and owner walked over to them, kneeling down. "What the hell happened? The cash register's open, but no money was taken… is it the heat in here? I know it's fall, but it's too hot in here… not good for the books… I really need to speak with our A.C man…"

"…It was almost a robbery… he must've ran when he heard a passing police siren…"  Erwin said, looking up at Zoë.

Levi nodded, pulling out a water bottle from his bag, handing it to Erwin. "You need to file a police report, try to have this place on surveillance for a while…. "

Erwin stood up, rubbing his head. "We gotta leave…"

"Yeah to a hospital, preferably the Presbyterian…" Zoë said worriedly, pressing her fingers to her lips, as she quietly checked Erwin's clothing, smirking when she found a small microphone attached to an old style phone. She dropped the mic to the floor and stepped on it. She then remove the battery of the phone, and broke the it in half, dumping both items into the nearby trash. "Now we can go."

"How did she know there was a tracking and audio device?" The manager asked Levi.

Levi smirked, sheathing Erwin's sword. "Because she's still humanity's smartest."

"Guys… We should go…" Erwin said a bit more uncomfortably. "Unless you want to wait to see if Bertholdt is coming next… oh, or maybe it'll be that guy Zeke…"

Levi began walking out the back door, sheathed sword in hand, and Zoë's book bag on his back. Zoë giggled, waving to the manager as she tugged Erwin along, in the same direction as Levi.

Not more than half a minute later, the book store's manager received a text message alert of the shop's back door entrance alarm being triggered, the shopkeeper sighing as the annoying beeping sound commenced once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey again!!
> 
> Did you enjoy it?
> 
> Please Rate and Review, I really enjoy the views but if you can please take a moment to tell me what you liked so that I can write more of it, even if you are a guest (not signed in to AO3) 
> 
> It feels awesome to get responses from my writing because it shows that you, the reader enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! Next chapter will come soon


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEY!! I dedicate this chapter to Nerd_queen because she's encouraged me to continue writing and she's been an awesome friend!!

Erwin plopped down on Levi's couch, laying his head back. "That shithead really packs a punch… I want to know how he found me… I have no social media, save for snapchat…" 

Zoë walked back and forth, contemplating some of the multitude of questions. "It's weird though… maybe they've been keeping tabs on us? Why are they looking for me, only? We've hung out with the Shiganshina trio, the ones that caused the shifters' demise… what do they want? They came after me before I came into possession of those memory enhancing serums… What do they want?"

Levi watched from the kitchen counter, eyeing Erwin, quietly fuming. ' I'm not jealous, I am not the jealous type… Then again… no one had tried to take her from me in that other life… Erwin wasn't interested in her at all then, only in her intelligence… I'm not jealous, not jealous at all… fuck I am… double fuck, Zoë's thinking too much…' 

Zoë kept mumbling, her left hand occasionally moving from her chin to push her messy hair back. That same hand going back to it's place under her chin, held up by her right arm which was across her ribs. "Why… why is this happening now… Do they want to bring the world back to chaos and poverty? Do they want control? What do the- Er-Erwin!?" 

Erwin had stood up from the couch and picked Zoë up and sat her on the couch. He then proceeded to hug her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Don't try to get out of grip… you're too stressed out and that's not good for any of us." 

"Y-you're right… I just need to figure this out…" Zoë said as she rested her head against Erwin's, glancing at Levi before closing her eyes. 

Levi squinted, walking over to the pair with his arms crossed, plopping down beside Zoë. He kept his arms crossed and quietly fumed, looking forward. 

Zoë smiled, feeling Levi sit beside her. She then whispered to Erwin. "I think you've got him jealous."

"Good, it'll make him aware that I can steal you away from him…" Erwin said quietly, keeping his eyes closed. 

She sat up, looking at Erwin, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Erwin… Don't… You love Anne… Don't you?" 

Levi looked over at them, his brow furrowed. He remained quiet, feeling it was best for him to watch, his emotions attempting to take over his thoughts.

"I loved you in that other life, you know… I learned to love Annette because she was a wonderful woman, a-and I'm sure she is now… But Zoë, I never stopped loving you… Don’t you remember those nights, after the war? Before you found Annette for me?" Erwin said quietly, in the calmest voice he could muster, his voice cracking occasionally. 

Zoë stood from the couch, frowning. "Erwin I- I'm sorry… Those nights… I-I was lonely and-and… I was extremely stressed out, so I thought we could try something new… but I couldn’t…" 

"B-but we made love back then… many times…"

"I still said Levi's name back then. Each and every time we had sex… I did warn you about this at the beginning, Erwin… we were not to get attached to each other like this if we were to date… And here you are fucking attached…" Zoë said slightly annoyed, looking down to the ground, tears threatening to fall. "I don’t need this argument right now, Erwin…" She said in a much quieter tone than how she spoke not more than a moment ago.

"Zoë, I'm aware of that, but you just can't tell me not to be attached to you now when I've been attached to you for centuries…" 

"I don’t need this right now!…" she yelled out, her fist about to connect with the living room wall, stopping herself and running out of the dorm. 

Levi stood up from the couch and looked at Erwin. "You need better timing…" He then rushed out of the room, seeing Zoë's running upstairs. 

Erwin stayed in the dorm, clenching his fists. "God… I'm an idiot… I can't let myself get consumed by my feelings…" He mumbled, tossing his head back in defeat. "Now, I've probably lost her as a friend… I hate myself…" 

Levi kept running upstairs, knowing exactly where she would go. He opened the door to the roof, careful not to open it too quickly. He saw her not too far away, laying on the floor, immediately walking to her.

She looked lost in her thoughts, unaware of Levi's presence, her face streaked with tears. He sat down beside her, the wind blowing gently. He brushed the hair away from her eyes, lightly running his fingers along her nearest arm, something he used to do to calm her down. 

She took a deep breath, looking at Levi with a sad smile. "You always did know how to calm me…"

Levi looked down at her for a moment before pulling her into his arms. "I know… You're mine no matter what, you know that? If you ever choose him over me, if you marry him, have brats and if those brats have brats, you would still be mine…" He gently wiped her tears, kissing her cheek.

Zoë giggled, looking at him. "Do you wanna know how I know what you're saying is legit?" 

"No, but you're going to tell me anyways."

She smiled at his remark. "You were jealous earlier."

Levi flicked her forehead, looking away with flushed cheeks. "I was not jealous… Especially not at the way he grabbed you… or that kiss…" he said quietly, his brow furrowing.

Zoë laughed once more, leaning forward and kissing his jaw. "Mmhm~ You're just mad I didn’t let you have your way with me the first time we met."

He looked down at her, his cheeks still red. "I wouldn’t have asked that of you…" 

She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "I didn’t know he still felt that way… once I mentioned I found Annette, he seemed to have been happy… I didn’t know he still had those feelings…" She breathed in deeply, her body shuddering. "I told him that when I found you… W-we were going to break up… he seemed okay with it, said that he could live with that as long as he knew he had me…" 

Levi sighed, rubbing her back gently. "You told him the consequences. If he wants to be around you, he's going to have to put his feelings aside and accept that you didn’t love him the same as he. It's going to suck and be filled with shitty situations, but I'm here with you in this shitstorm. In all the shitstorms you get yourself into… including this one with those shifters…" 

Zoë looked up at him, smiling brightly. "L-Levi…. I think that’s the sweetest thing you've ever said…" She laid her head against his shoulder, nuzzling her face into his neck. "I think we can go back… It's been a long ass day…" 

"So much shit has happened today…" Levi muttered as he stood up, carrying Zoë as he stood. 

"Um… Levi… I can walk, you know…" 

"I'm aware of that." Levi said quietly as he began walking downstairs.

Zoë shifted slightly, burying her face into Levi's neck. "No point in arguing…"

He nodded, walking down the flights of step until he reached the second floor, then proceeded to walk towards his dorm, walking in to see Erwin sitting on the floor, a miserable expression present. 

Erwin looked up upon hearing Levi walk in, standing up immediately. "Is she okay?"

Levi nodded, sitting down on the couch once more as he leaned back. Zoë remained on him, smiling softly to herself. 

Erwin sat down on the floor once more, taking in a deep breath. He slowly released his breath, looking up at Zoë's back. "I'm horrible for even mentioning it and making a big deal out of it. Today was a horrible day for her and I feel like a selfish idiot…"

"You were being a selfish idiot… especially when you let her kiss you, even though you were awake. I saw your eyes open." Levi said quietly, frowning. 

"I'm sorry about everything wrong I've done today… I still don’t know how she was able to handle today so well… She lost her parents and was given a task that her former self would have loved. Zoë's grown to be anxious, something I didn't think was possible… I shouldn’t have to worry her over something I didn’t want to end…" Erwin sighed

"Did you love her?" 

"Yes, I still do, I did back then too… But to make her happy, I will have to push those feelings aside and learn to love Annette once more."

"You're quite mature, and I respect that. Don’t you dare break Annette's heart either. Because then I'll have to break your legs. "

Erwin chuckled. "Don’t worry, she would do that if I break her heart… Maybe there will be a time we'll have a foursome?" 

Levi squinted, holding onto Zoë a bit tighter. "Are you still bisexual?" 

Erwin chuckled, standing up and leaning over Zoë, kissing Levi gently. Zoë watched from the corner of her eye, gasping softly when Levi kissed back. Erwin pulled away from the kiss, looking down at Zoë. Levi's cheeks were flushed, and Erwin smirked lightly.

"So you've been awake this entire time? I hope that answered your questions about my sexuality too, Levi. Or do you want more proof?" 

Levi shook his head. "Th-That’s enough proof…"

Zoë giggled, looking up at Levi. "Sleepy…" .

Erwin looked at Zoë, gasping as he realized. "Shit… She doesn't have a place to stay… ah… after that Braun incident, can I crash here, Levi? That couch is looking comfy…"

Levi looked down at Zoë. "After you each shower, you can take the dorm beds. There's one down the hall for you, Erwin… I'll go ask Eld and Petra for some clothes." 

Erwin nodded, walking towards the apartment's hallway. "I'll go shower first… There are spare towels  
In there right?" 

Levi picked up Erwin's phone turning it in his hands. "The hell you got an Iphone 6s for? Aren't you like broke?" 

Erwin poked his head out of the hallway's entryway. "/That/ is a story for another day, unless you want to join me in the shower.~" He then quickly entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

Levi sighed, looking to Zoë, expecting her to explain rather than leave him curious.

"He's only teasing you. His uncle's a successful and illegal pharmacist. It's actually because of Erwin that I've got a shit ton of clothes… Actually had… they're all back home…"

"I'll get you a few clothes tomorrow, and we'll slowly get everything and stash it in that spare room." Levi said as he walked over to the apartment's entrance. "I'll be back." 

"Hurry back, shorty.~" she laughed out, 

Levi groaned before he walked out, walking down the hall and knocking on his friends' dorm room. "Hey, Eld… Günter…"

Petra opened the door, flashing a smile at Levi. "Hey Levi; Günter and Eld went out for the night. Is there something you need?"

"Uh, yeah… I need some clothes for Hange and Erw-"

"Hange's sleeping over!? Oh my god Levi! Is there anything else you need? Come in!" Petra said giddily, pulling Levi in. 

"H-hey, Petra!…"

"she's going to need at least a cute nightgown… Do you have condoms, Levi?"

Levi blushed brightly, frowning. "Petra! We're not going to have sex… she's just sleeping over… Erwin's here too…" 

Petra gasped, pulling Levi to hers and Oluo's dorm room. "The commander's here!? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Ah… Here's a nightgown I haven't used in a while, and a pair of pajamas Eld gave Oluo.. hasn’t worn in forever too... now if you need anything, I'm here Levi. ~" she said happily as she handed Levi the neatly folded clothing, a small smile resting on her face. Before Levi could mumble anything other than a quick thanks, Petra had pushed him out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him. 

"Damn it… she's giggling… I'll get you back for this blondie…" 

Levi walked back to his dorm, opening the door to find Zoë asleep on the couch and Erwin in the kitchen, prepping three sandwiches. He shut the door, securing it with a third lock, sighing as he walked over to the rooms, setting Erwin's clothes on the bed, walking over to his bed, setting Hanji's nightgown on the bed, fabric falling out of it. Levi picked up the fabric from the floor, blushing brightly once he realized it was a lingerie: Sheer black bra and thigh high stockings with a garter belt. 

"… Damn that woman…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo the drama! Please Rate and Review! Yes, even guests (those that don't have an account with AO³ can still comment! I like getting feedback so that I can grow as a writer. Also: If anyone wants a Fanfic in regards to any snk ship, I'll happily do it.


	17. Chapter 15.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the awesome HANGE ZOË  
> Have some angst and smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry this is like... A month late. I've been busy working and now i'm back at school... So this isn't totally irrelevant, it shows Zoë's hidden feelings and it's LEVIHAN SMUT AND EMOTIONS!

Levi walked out of the bedroom, the blush still present on his cheeks when he made his way over to the common room.

 Zoë and Erwin looked over at Levi when he appeared in the kitchen,  Erwin smiling when he waved him over.

"C'mon over and join us Levi, I made sandwiches. It's been a long day and I'm sure you're famished" Erwin said cheerily, patting the seat next to him.

Levi quietly sat down, picking up the sandwich and biting into it, nodding a moment later. "Not bad, Eyebrows…"

Erwin sighed, frowning slightly. "Really? Is that name necessary?"

"Yes, it is."

"Hange is that atrocious term necessary? …Zoë?"

Zoë looked up from her plate, her brow furrowed. Hmm? Y-yeah, the nickname's necessary and accurate…"

"Hah~"

Erwin frowned, sighing in defeat. "Very well…"

Zoë stood from the table a few minutes later, her face and body expressing her discomfort. "I'm going to bed… I suggest you two should do the same soon…" She trudged to the room, sighing quietly.

Levi and Erwin frowned as they watched her leave, Erwin standing up.

"Give her some time to breathe, Erwin…"

"Y-you're right… she's gone through a lot in one day… man… its only Saturday…" Erwin said dejectedly, sitting back down.

They quietly ate their meal, an occasional sob making its way to their ears, echoing through the dormitory.

A few moments later, a gasp was heard echoing followed by a bit of laughing, and a hiccup interrupting the laughter. Erwin and Levi stood from the table and rushed over to the room, Zoë looking up at them from the floor when the door opened.

She had the black lingerie in her hands, the clothing looking nothing but cloth to Erwin. Levi began to blush almost immediately, staring at the cloth.

"Care to explain this, Levi?~" Zoë said with a small smirk.

"I-I… It was Petra's idea…"

"Mmhm, of course it was...~ now the question is, will I put this on, or not…"

 Erwin tilted his head, frowning lightly. "What is it?"

Levi spoke quietly, his blush brightening as he spoke. "Lingerie… C'mon eyebrows, lets go get some dessert…"

Erwin nodded, blushing lightly as he walked back to the kitchen, watching Levi walk in.  "What do you have planned for dessert, Levi?"

Levi stayed quiet, walking to the kitchen.

"Levi… Did you hear me?" Erwin asked, leaning against the counter

"Oh y-yeah… Um I have some gelato. Chocolate… Mint, and caramel… I'm guessing you still like mint?"

Erwin raised his eyebrows, nodding. "How did you know!? Do you love me that much, Levi?~"

Zoë poked her head out from the room, upon hearing Erwin's remark.

"Fuck no… I got that memory serum… didn’t you?"

Erwin shook his head, chuckling as he walked over to the couch not too far away from the kitchen. "I'm only teasing you, Levi.~ Although… I wouldn’t mind another kiss. Especially since, you know, you kissed me back…"

Levi sighed, serving the ice cream for Erwin. "Here… Do-"

Erwin pulled Levi down leaning closer to him to whisper in his ear. "Zoë's spying on us, right now… I want to lighten her mood a bit and if that means having her spy on us in a somewhat romantic moment then so be it…"

Levi nodded, moving to straddle Erwin, leaning forward and taking a spoonful of mint ice cream. "Sure thing, Eyebrows.~ I'll gladly feed you…" He said as he held the spoon to Erwin's mouth.

Erwin took in the ice cream, licking the spoon a bit longer than needed, looking up at Levi cutely. Levi bit his lip, looking down at Erwin. He slowly pulled the spoon out of Erwin's mouth, Erwin making a popping sounds.

"I want more, Levi~ "

Levi put a spoonful of ice cream into the bowl, leaning forward and kissing Erwin, Erwin's cold tongue pressing into Levi's mouth, a bit of ice cream dribbling down their chins. Levi moaned as he pulled away, dragging his tongue from Erwin's chin to his lips.

Zoë gasped, watching closely, biting her lip. "Damn…"

Levi turned to Zoë, smirking. "Care to join us, four eyes?"

Zoë squeaked, rushing back to Levi's room causing Erwin to chuckle.

"Shit, she's shy… that’s cute…" Levi muttered, gasping afterwards when Erwin squeezed his hips.

"You can get off me now… we don’t have to do this anymore since she's a bit focused on the thought of us.~"

Levi grinded against Erwin before standing up, a bulge apparent in the Younger teen's pants. "Looks like you enjoyed yourself, Smith.~"

Erwin blushed, standing up from his seat and walking to his room, ice cream in hand. "I don’t know what you're talking about… A-anyways goodnight, Levi.~"

Levi rushed over to Erwin, kissing him gently before pulling away and heading to the kitchen. "Goodnight, Erwin…"

Erwin blushed brightly, biting his lip as he closed his bedroom door. "Oh god… At least I have this ice cream to cool off…"

A few moments later, Zoë stepped out of Levi's room, shuffling awkwardly. "Just like old times.~" Zoë said quietly, walking over to Levi holding her hand out for him to take it. "Makes me a bit jealous to be honest… To see him have you all to himself like that was both invigorating and frustrating for me.~"

Levi took hold of her hand and allowed her to lead him back to his room, turning off the kitchen light. "Z-Zoë… If you want your privacy, I'll give it to you… I can sleep on the couch or on the top bunk in Erwin's room…"

Zoë shook her head, tugging on his arm, eyes determined. "I want to be with you…"

Levi blushed lightly, stepping into his bedroom, his smaller dim light on. He held onto her hand gently, as though she would break under his grip.

She slowly let go of his hand, turning around and staring at him with a glassy look in her eyes.  "Le-Levi… I…" she hiccupped, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Levi's eyes widened as he closed the door behind him, walking over to her, and hugging her. Zoë instantly wrapped her arms around him, her sobbing growing louder. She tightened her grip on him, her legs wobbling underneath her.

"It's okay, I've got you…" He said quietly, picking her up, walking to the bed, and sitting her down. He removed her glasses, setting them in a safe corner. "You don't need to speak if you don’t want to. You don’t have to…"

Zoë shook her head, laying down, and nuzzling her tear stained cheeks into his bed. "I-I…I feel like today's been one major fu-fuck up…" Her arms wrapped around her torso, as she curled up. "It feels like everything's my fault… M-My parents' death… Erwin's assault… My mom… She deserved to be ha-happy! She was a great person and she went through hell to keep me safe, damn it!" Her voice cracked several times, sobs wracking her body between breaths. "She did all of that for nothing! I miss her, Levi… I will never forgive those two… their clan… its not fa-air…" her word were reduced to quiet sobs, her tears flowing freely.

Levi kicked off his shoes, laying down and pulling her into his arms. "It's not your fault, Zoë… None of it is your fault… You've been thrown into a shitstorm. I swear to you, Zoë Hange… I swear that I will help you avenge your parents'… To make you happy no matter what, Zoë."

Zoë looked up at Levi, sniffling. "Th-thank you, Levi… I do have a request for you right now… distract me…"

Levi tilted her head up and kissed her gently, Zoë kissing back eagerly. She pulled away slightly, nipping his bottom lip.

"Mm minty…"

Levi blushed brightly, shaking his head. "Maybe next time we'll bring ice cream into this..." He said before leaning down and kissing her once more, moving to hover over her without breaking the kiss.

Zoë closed her eyes, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. She hooked a leg onto his hip, grinding against him. Levi moaned out, his face a bright red. He sat up, pulling her up with him as he curiously pressed his tongue against her lip before pulling away to remove her shirt.

"Sh-shit, Zoë…. I didn’t think you would actually put it on!" He said quietly as he stared at the black lace bra. "They fit perfectly…"

Zoë looked up at Levi, biting her lip. "I needed a distraction… so I tried it on… and well… I like how it looks on me…"

She unbuttoned her pants, Levi moving off of her, his face a bright shade of red, visible even in the dim lighting.

"That's right… This is your first time.~ Come help me with these…" Zoë said quietly, pushing her pants off. 

Levi moved back to her, quietly removing her pants. His eyes curiously trailing down her body, his breath hitching in his throat. He remained quiet when Zoë tugged his shirt over his head, her slender fingers rubbing small circles over his abs as she hummed contently.

"Where did these come from?~"

Levi bit his lip, closing his eyes. "I teach martial arts."

She gently rubbed her leg against his crotch, laying back. "Any specific martial arts?"

Levi swallowed dryly, shaking his head. "I-I'm trained in th-the main ones…" He said quietly, his eyes trailing down her body once more.

"Take the rest of your clothes off Levi.~  I want to see if the rest of you is as I remember."

Levi did as he was told, standing up from the bed and awkwardly removing his clothes, keeping his boxers on, his bulge becoming more apparent.

Zoë traced his body, her eyes lingering on his bulge. "Take it off." She said in a commanding tone, biting her lip. She watched him hesitantly remove his boxers, a smirk growing on her face. "Once again you defy the proportion laws, 'cause hot damn…" 

"Damn it … You like what you see?" Levi asked, biting his lip. He looked to the side, his cock pressed against his stomach.

"Yes I do, Captain.~" She said, reaching her hand out to his.

Levi bit his lip, moving closer to her as he leaned down and tugged at her underwear, pulling her black panties off. He then attempted to remove her bra, struggling.

Zoë giggled, unclasping the bra, letting it fall onto her lap. She reached forward and  pulled Levi onto her, looking up at him with a small smile on her face. "I need you Levi…" She spread her legs, raising her hips onto his.

Levi's hips moving against hers. He sat up a short moment later, positioning his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed into her, letting out a half moan, half whine. Zoë gasped out, closing her eyes.

He leaned towards her, kissing her neck gently, earning a quiet moan from her. She jutted her hips towards his, opening her eyes once more. She then nodded slowly, silently telling him to move. Levi began to move his hips slowly, letting out a slightly higher pitched moan.

"H-how does it feel, Levi?" Zoë asked, wrapping her arms over his neck, smiling softly.

Levi bit his lip, grinding his hips against hers. "W-weird… I-I like it." His voice rang in the room, sounding as though it belonged to someone else.

"Weird?~" Zoë giggled, looking up at Levi.

Levi pulled out of her partially, jerking his hips against hers, causing Zoë to gasp.  "I-I remember you liked that back then.~" He commented, repeating his movements.

"I-I love it~  Just like that." She moaned out, encouraging him.

Levi continued thrusting into her, slowly gaining momentum until he reached a steady pace. He occasionally called out her name, moaning lewdly each she clenched around him. His cheeks were stained a lovely hue of red, lips parted slightly.

Zoë kept her eyes on his, her skin hot to the touch. Not too long after she spoke, her breath hitched slightly as Levi's hand trailed down to her clitoris, rubbing her gently. He continued moving into her, leaning down to kiss her fervently, moaning into the kiss as she tightened around him. She kissed him back just as fervently, gasping sharply as she orgasmed, tightening around him with a drawled out moan.

He thrusted into her a few more times before stopping his movement as he reached his own orgasm, coming deep into her. He moaned out her name, his cheeks a bright red.

They panted heavily,  Levi resting his forehead against hers.

"How's that for a distraction?"

Zoë smiled softly, looking into Levi's eyes. "It was a pretty damn good distraction… And tiring at that.~"

Levi pulled out of her, Zoë letting out a small whimper as he did so. He turned off the light, moving back to snuggling against her side when he climbed into bed.

"I can't keep distracting you. We're going to sort this out tomorrow, okay four eyes? I do have one question." He said quietly, caressing her cheek.

"…yeah?"

"When the hell did you put glasses on?"

"I switched out of my contacts when you and Erwin were making out… Can we sleep now?" Zoë said, turning around in his grasp, squirming away from him, closer to the wall the bed was pressed against while facing him.

Levi retracted his arm from her body, propping his head on his right arm, his left hand lingering close to her. "Yeah, let's sleep."

"Can you come closer? I need you close…"

Levi moved closer to her, pulling her into an embrace, looking down at her. "You were the one who moved away. Do you want me to leave when you sleep?"

"And I want you to stay. I need you to stay." She said quietly, a slight quiver in her voice. "It didn't work that great… I-I'm sorry…"

Levi nodded, pressing her head into his chest. "It's okay… I didn’t think it would."

Zoë sniffled, her tears wetting Levi's chest once more, a quiet sob making its way past her lips. Lips quivering as she cried herself to sleep, Levi holding her close, only falling asleep well after she did.

His thoughts furrowed his brow even more with every sob that rang out through Levi's dormitory apartment, sitting in bed, against the wall holding his head in his arms, tears streaming down his own face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I'm glad you made it down to the end, I wanna know if you guys know who the speaker was at the end. I kinda made it obvious but still!!  
> Please remember to Rate and Reveiw in the comments!!!  
> See you next time


	18. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^;

"D-don't Leave me…"  Zoë woke up alone, the sound of quiet singing making its way to her ears. She sat up, looking around, surprised by the fact that she was wearing the clothes she had been given. "I don't remember putting these on…" she mumbled to herself.

As she gently rubbed her eyes, she slowly got out of bed, recalling the events of the previous night. A small frown made its way to her face, noticing her slightly swollen eyes, partly due to sleep, and partly to crying. She stepped out of the room, sighing quietly as she walked into the living room, standing in the doorway.

Levi turned around, smiling slightly as he turned off the stove. "How'd you sleep? I made breakfast, we have a busy da-" He spoke quietly, getting cut off by Zoë as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you…" She said just as quietly as Levi, resting her head against his, smiling softly.

Erwin coughed awkwardly from the couch, crossing his arms as he looked away. "Good morning Zoë…"

Zoë pulled away quickly from  embrace, biting her lip as she looked at Erwin. "O-oh! Good morning Erwin, I didn’t see you there..." She said quietly, gasping when Levi wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. "Levi…"

Erwin chuckled, looking at Levi and Zoë, smiling softly. He stood up a moment later, walking over to them and hugging them with a bright smile on his face.  "You two are so cute, I might actually ship you… Hanji, did I use that term right?"

Zoë smiled, resting her head against Erwin's arm. "You're overdoing it Erwin, sweetie.~"

"Sorry… I'm still quite upset over… all of this."

Levi looked up at Erwin. "You get props for trying… Now get off of me you damn brat…"

Erwin chuckled, keeping his arms around Levi as Zoë slipped out of the hug. "You know you love me, Levi.~" he said as he kissed his cheek.

"Get oooff… Erwin you're being childish!"

Zoë walked back into the kitchen, looking at the meal Levi prepared. "Hey man child… Free Levi of your grasp." She said as she began serving breakfast for the three of them.

Erwin chuckled, shaking his head. "I will never let go.~"

"That’s what Rose said, and guess what?… She fucking let go!" Levi said exasperatedly, wriggling slightly in Erwin's arms. Despite how nice and warm the hug was, he had no intention to let Erwin know it.

"Rose? You're referring to Titanic?~ Shall I draw you like one of my French girls, too?~" Erwin said as he kissed behind Levi's ear.

Levi gasped, his face turning a bright shade of red. "O-oh my god, Erwin… shut the fuck up and get off of me."

"if you wanted me off, you would have had me off already.~" Erwin said quietly, licking the shell of Levi's ear. He groaned almost a second later, feeling  a surge of pain in his solar plexis. "D-damn~" he said airily as he wrapped his arms around his torso, falling to the rug covered floor not a moment later.

"Don't fuck with me, Smith…" Levi said as he walked over to Zoë. "What the hell!? When did you turn into a housewife?"

"When my mother gave me her anxiety and taught me how to be a "pleasant young woman"… It started when I was 10…" Zoë said with a sigh, sitting at the table.

Levi sat down at the table, looking at the set up. "Why 10?"

Zoë picked up her mug of hot chocolate, shrugging. "I dunno…"

"That's bullshit." Levi deadpanned, looking at her with slight disdain. "If you don’t want to tell me why, just say you don't want to." He said with a slight eye roll, digging into his breakfast.

Zoë sighed, looking at Levi. "It was when I came of age, okay?" She said quietly, her tone a bit sharp. She sighed quietly. "And don't roll your eyes at me…"

After a few moments of silence Zoë's phone rang, the ringtone singing out "Unknown, I don’t want to be unknown~" on repeat, causing Zoë to pick up the phone.

"What number?" Erwin asked with mild interest, digging into his breakfast.

"A payphone near my house…"

Levi raised a brow, curious. "How do you know it’s a payphone? Never mind  pick it up…" 

Zoë picked up the call, frowning. "He-"

"Hange, I don't have much time… I-I'm being followed… by those two… I just wanted to see Armin, but I can't do that… can you keep him out of this? Keep all of those kids out of this. I-I'm sorry… I can't say anymore, they're com-"

The sounds of heavy boots, hitting the ground, and heaving became louder, before they stopped, the sounds of a man breathing into the phone making its way to Zoë's ear.

She immediately muted the phone, biting her lip.   
"Hanji. Are you here? Shit, man… Annie got away…"

Another masculine voice, though softer, and much out of breath more spoke up. "Maybe they have reinforcements."

"Bertholdt." Zoë said quietly, her eyes glistening with anger and fear. "They're near the house… holy shit…"

"What?" Levi asked urgently, putting his fork down.

Erwin stood up and rushed to his room, throwing on his clothes haphazardly and running back into the room in his boxers, his jeans hanging from his shoulder. "Armin, and his friends."

"What!?" Levi stood up, looking down at Zoë. "You know them? You knew my cousin before you knew me!?"

"Yeah, thanks to Armin..." She said in a slight daze, feeling overwhelmed by the situation. She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of frustration.

Levi watched her for a short moment before walking into his room and tossing on some clothes. By the time he walked back ready with backpack in hand, Zoë had stood up and was downing her hot chocolate, determination replacing her worry.

"Alright, let's go check on Armin?~" Erwin said as he leaned against the door.

"You boys are quite impatient… I have their numbers, give me a second…" Zoë said exasperatedly, typing a quick, message to a group chat she had opened with them to keep contact. "Now we wait a minute… It's… shit, It's almost seven… our coconut should reply first."

A few seconds later Armin sent a reply, Zoë staring at it in surprise.

"No… No way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Sorry about leaving it off at a cliff hanger, I need something to push me to write more often. 
> 
> this chapter's a bit slow, but I think things will speed up soon (I think, I don't even think I'm following my plotline)
> 
> Fun fact: Shortly after I began writing Past Encounters, I decided to change my plot. My original plot line was supposed to be a slice of life, nothing titan related. But that's what another development is for now. ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you until next time!!


	19. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been almost a year since I've written for this, and I know I was supposed to post this like yesterday. I've been losing interest in SNK but it's slowly coming back... So that means slowly getting back into writing this fic. Doesn't make sense huh?...

"What is it, Zoë?" Levi asked cautiously.

Zoë looked up from her phone, handing it to Levi. "I… I wanted to keep them out of it…"

Levi read the message, handing the phone back to her, frowning. Erwin looked between them, motioning to the door.

"what the hell are we waiting for!? Let's go keep our little kids safe." Erwin said with a tinge of annoyance.

"…Our?"

"I should try contacting her… Just to be sure… but not here." Zoë muttered, walking to Levi's bedroom, and changing into the prior day's clothes. "Hey Levi! If we're not in any imminent danger later, can I get a few things from home?"

Levi poked his head into the room, blushing slightly when he saw her changing into her clothes. "Uh, sure. If there aren't any cops nearby, we'll go to your place."

Zoë smiled, walking over to the door and pecking his lips gently. "Thanks.. I lost two people, but I've gained you. And a few others."

Levi blushed lightly, taking her hand in his. "We're going to make sure those brats stay safe." He had spoken in his usual serious tone, a hint of hope lacing his words.

Hope. No matter the era, hope was something that seemed to always run in their veins, fuel their spirits. The one thing that kept their feet running

  
No later than thirty minutes later, they had arrived at Armin and Zoë's neighborhood thanks to a speedy and impatient bus driver and a 2 dollar cab.

"That asshole was trying to kill us!" Levi yelled out at the cabbie, causing Zoë and Erwin to laugh.

They walked a few minutes away from Hempstead avenue, an eerie and uncomfortable silence settling in the air. It had made them feel much more uneasy than what they already were.

A look of uncertainty and wariness took over Zoë's usually calm and composed Façade. Erwin was feeling just as jittery as Zoë, multiple scenarios running through his mind. Neither of the two could fathom losing one of their dear friends, and idea tormented Zoë more than she could fathom, making her stomach do backflips and spins.

Levi walked close to Zoë, Erwin trailing not too far behind. "How did you find him? The little brat, I mean."

Zoë smiled, glancing at Levi. "You're trying to distract me."

"Maybe?"

Erwin chuckled, looking behind him. "She met him the way all parents say not to meet their friends."

Levi tilted his head. "On tinder?"

Erwin smiled, walking past them. "Close enough. They met on the interwebs." He said quietly, looking at Zoë. "Facebook?"

"Yeah..." Zoë nodded, stopping in front of a large white house with black shingles decorating the roof. "We're here." She stared at the house before taking a deep breath, looking up at the attic window.

Picking up a couple of pebbles, she began to throw the pebbles, aiming for the paneling hitting the window instead.

"Shit..." she muttered, afraid of cracking the glass.

Levi and Erwin curiously looked up at the third floor window.

A thin gap in the curtains revealed an equally thin frame with hair in a mussed ponytail as though from sleep. Armin appeared in the window, disappearing almost as soon as he appeared. Not long afterwards, the front door of the house was opened, and the little blond boy smiled brightly.

"Miss Hange!! Come - who are they?" Armin inquired curiously, stepping aside. "Come in please, any friend of Miss Hange is a friend of mine."

The trio walked in, Levi patting Armin's shoulder. "You're still good at reading situations."

Armin smiled, closing the door behind him, locking it before walking past the group towards the kitchen in the back of the first floor. "Annie's in the third floor, bunkered up. She doesn't look too good."

Erwin nodded, frowning. "Because she's running away from two maniacs."

Armin sighed, looking at Erwin. "Aside from that... I mean she's physically and mentally strained. I remember seeing her before. Was she important, Miss Hange?"

Zoë nodded, smiling softly. "She was. Although she wasn't exactly good back then."

"She was bad to us because she was the female titan... But she was good. She only wanted to keep her dad safe." Armin said as he prepared a platter of tea. "I remember that at least... It seems like I can remember a few things that trigger strong emotions. Please sit down, I'll go bring her down, feel free to have a mug of tea, my grandpa went out to work for the day."

Levi watched him leave, raising a brow. "He hasn't changed." He leaned against a corner near the living room, though kept his distance.

Zoë looked back at Levi, nodding slowly. "He is still incredibly smart and passionate."

Erwin and Zoë sat down, Erwin quietly taking in the situation. "What if... I don't remember much because almost nothing gave me strong feelings?"

Zoë gently rubbed Erwin's arm in an attempt to relax and reassure him. "Maybe it's different with everyone."

Erwin shook his head. "It's happened with you two, and with Mike and Nanaba. That's a little more than coincidence."

Levi remained quiet, listening to descending footsteps.

Erwin looked at Levi, before looking at Zoë. "I did feel something when I saw both of you... Especially Levi."

"You can find out if you let me inject you with that serum." Zoë said quietly, looking at him seriously.

Erwin shook his head, sighing exasperatedly before smiling. "I don't want to.... I don't want to have past biases ruin how I currently think." He picked up a mug of tea, sipping it slowly.

Annie walked down the stairs behind Armin, her right arm in a makeshift sling. Her hair was mussed, her face stained from tears.

"They did this to her." Armin said quietly, helping her down a few more steps. "They're too strong..."

"I thought they were her friends..." Zoë said quietly, standing up to offer her seat.

Annie took Zoe's seat, thanking her with a quiet nod. "They look conflicted... As if they didn't want to do this... Obviously, I escaped from them. But I never escape empty handed."

Levi raised a brow, keeping his arms crossed. "And what did you get?"

"Information. Captain Levi, it's good to see you this time... I-I... I'm sorry about what I did to your team... Co-commander Erwin... I'm sorry for all the soldiers I killed back then... I did it for my father's safety."

Ever so gently, Zoë placed her hand on Annie's shoulder, smiling softly. "The past is the past. I'm glad that you're owning up to your mistakes but, we need to know the information you have. Then you can explain to us why you're the oldest one here."

Annie looked up at Zoë. "For starters... It's going to take them long than they anticipated to for them to put their plan into motion. They're missing certain components. And the other bit of information is much more important than that. Zeke's corporation doesn't have any shifters."

"No shifters?" Erwin said incredulously. "That means they're all vulnerable."

"Oh and there's one more thing." Annie sat up, looking at Armin. "You're a shifter too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment any form of insight, any grammar mistakes, anything you want clarified, and any extra details you want in the next chapter. 
> 
> Please remember to leave a kudos If you liked it, it kinda encourages me to write on time.


End file.
